Road to Recovery
by ObviousHUN
Summary: (SI/OC Self Insert) You can die peacefully, or you can die in agony. The latter can break you when you wake up in an another world. I'll stay true to myself whatever it takes. And if I'm right...This world actually appreciates people like me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm starting to get why, a lot of people write a lot of unfinished fics.**

 **You sit there write your own fic, and BOOM by a sudden inspiration you start thinking 'How cool it would be to write something like that'. Then that thought of that story, or premisse, won't leave you alone, until you start writing it.**

 **Anyway, let's start it. Even if it's a different name, the SI/OC is still the same from the same circumstance, just like in my FF7 and DBZ SI story.**

* * *

 **Road to Recovery**

 **Chapter 1: Prolouge**

* * *

Dying differs from person to person. Some die peacefully, while others not so much.

We can easily be pulled way before our time. The reason also is unique for everyone.

It can be caused by a lot of things. Too many to count in fact. But mine was because of one thing.

Greed.

Not my greed. But someone else's. But I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Blaise Barko. Seventeen year old, Born in Hungary. You know, one of the biggest crybaby's on the planet? Because ever since, we lost the 1st world war, (With the exception of the 1956, revolution.) all we do is cry about our problems, and we are too lazy to do anything.

At least that's how I perceived it, but I'm getting off topic here. I can get trailed off easily while I'm trying to explain things. On second thought, I'll get back to the greed part, after I tell you some things about me.

I was, still am a weak kid. I was bullied for other than _'being weak_ '. I never had any real friends. Only the fake ones. The people who use you either as a scapegoat, or they just want to kick you down emotionally. There were some people who tolerated me though. They weren't friends, but was somewhat decent, and while never really engaged conversation with them, because they never really wanted anything to do with me. At least they were honest about it.

My parents always taught me, to be kind, because selfless people are a dying breed. And while I'm ain't a saint, and did let people emotionally abuse me,(fake friends) there was a thing or two that kept me going. A comforting thing which I was glad to have.

Compassion. Sympathy

You have no idea how many times I tried to feel, what others felt those who had worse than me. I counted my blessings everyday. Because even with all these negative things that I mentioned, I always knew.

There will always be someone who had it worse.

After a time, I became a 'shut in'. I haven't made up a bullshit cold personality. I still interacted with people normally, and friendly, but I stopped opening to others.

About my family. My mother was a redhead, smart and had dignity. She scolded me when it was necessary, and cared deeply about me. My father was also very similar to her. He however felt bad that because of circumstance, he couldn't give me the same things, as he did with my siblings. I had four siblings. Two older brother's and two older sisters. Two from my father's branch, and two from my mother's branch. The latter lived with me with my mom and dad, the former became asshole's and after a scuffle, basicly ceased to exist in my eyes.

My sister was always with me, and often helped with my schoolwork. My brother was a similar shut in like me, so in my short life, I interacted with him the most.

Back to topic. My father borrowed money from the wrong people. He really wanted me to give the sight he gave to my siblings.

Our demise, wasn't his fault. It was that **bastard mob bosses fault!**

One day, I came back from school, get into the house, and several guys got the jump one me and was knocked out. When I woke up, I was restrained, with the rest of my family in what looked like an empty warehouse.

The boss of the goons, were there, with a pipe in his hands. Sneering all the way.

My dad, wanted to repay back the debt, for the deadline he still had 2 months. But **greed** , is what killed us. His **greed.**

We weren't the only ones who owed him money. But the fortune wheel, pointed at us, to make an example of. I won't get into details.

He beated my father to death. We begged him to stop, to show mercy, but he had none of it.

My brother went next. Then me. Crying from agony, sadness, and hate. I never knew what he did to my sister after I died.

I was in a white room. With many doors. A male with a blank face, who was absolutely white, approached me. He told me something about multiple existences and alternative universes, but I wasn't listening. I was still trying to process the torture, the pain, I just suffered. My thoughts were interrupted, when I started to fall.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I was in a bed, and had a desktop with a computer next to it, with wardrobe and everything. I was confused. I looked around and there was a note.

After I read it, I didn't knew what to do. I completely broke down, and started crying. Why you may ask? Because I was thrown into a completely different world, without my consent.

First off: I couldn't meet my parents and brother, because they already moved on into another life.

Second: I was in the DxD universe. I got bank card, papers. I was going to attend to Kuoh academy next semester, which is April. I got about a week or so to prepare for canon.

According to it I'm a transfer student from Hungary, apparently whoever dropped me here knew I hate lying. So they made it as true as possible. I have to fill the holes.

Third: I have some sort of sacred gear. A partner too.

I poured all of it out quietly in the room. The experience was still fresh, my mourning and pain was too. I just couldn't hold it back, when I still had tears to shed.

* * *

After an hour of crying, I calmed down a little and started to explore the house I was in. It was a ground floor only house, but it was big. It had 3 bedroom, excluding the room I woke up from, and two bathrooms.. The kitchen had everything it needed, oven, filled fridge. A large dining table enough for a large family. The living room, and kitchen was actually shared. On one side it was the kitchen and the other was the living room.

After I explored I returned to the room, and before I haven't noticed the other things in my new room. On the desk was my phone, which I mostly used to tune out the world around me, and my black headphone. I checked it and everything was on it, from music to… that picture.

I quickly put it down, not wanting to have another crying fest. I looked to the right of it, and there was something what I could call a red colored stone. The note next to it said: _" Crush it, in the Familiar forest, to get your own."_

Well, at least I don't have to go through all that shit, in order get myself a familiar. I wonder what it's going to be like. I checked a calendar on the wall and apparently, a full-moon is going to be in two days. Wonderful.

I looked at my black wristwatch, it was very close to evening, so I decided to take a shower, and change into my nightwear which consisted of a black T-shirt, and blue shorts.

I decided to do check somethings on the internet. And honestly, I feel like an idiot.

Because as it stands, the DxD universe and mine has a lot in common. 90% of pop culture, meme's, artists and people exist in this universe as in my own. I shouldn't have cringed when I read fanfictions where the characters often talked about other mangas and films.

After I surfed the internet and went into bed. I was expecting to have a nightmare, or being unable to sleep.

* * *

I don't know when did I fell asleep, But when I woke up, I wasn't in the house.

I was in an endless wasteland with blue sky. Before I even had the chance to say _what the fuck,_ I heard a voice from behind me. It was definitely male, it was deep, but unmistakably human.

...Until I turned around. The figure was sitting in an armchair, arms folded. He wore demon like spiky armor top-to bottom. The only thing which didn't really covered anything were around the eyes. All I saw was pitch black, until he opened his eyes up. His whole eyes were in crimson red colors. ( **AN: I absolutely suck at describing appearances, so basically it's like the Daedric Armor from Skyrim, but there are some extra glow around the chest and gauntlets.)**

" **I apologize for speaking to you only now, but I wanted to give you a little time to process things."** His voice was calm and sincere but I had I couldn't help but be tense. Because he… How even-

" **-Is he here?"** he finished my thoughts with some amusement evident both from his voice. And from the look on his eyes.

" **Well, how much do you know about me?"** He inquired. **"After all, you were the one who had visions about me."**

"Visions?" I asked confusedly. Then for some reason he had a sad look in his eyes.

" **Oh...I forgot you you were completely out of it that time."** he looked into my eyes.

" **The Creators are the ones who manage the afterlife they are God's servant so to speak. He gifted human's visions from other existences, disguised as inspiration. Yours as you already know is well, my 'existence' so to speak. Sometimes not everyone gets the whole vision of events. That's what is called discovery-writing. The universe always expands, because of the alternative timelines, and so does the existence barrier, because every existence has its own set of universal law. Some are stronger, some are weaker."** He explained. **"With how you only toyed with the idea, of writing your own set of visions, but never really did, that may be the reason why you're…"** He gave a sad sigh. **"Cautious of me. So please, tell me how much exactly did you see of 'his' adventure."**

To be honest, I don't know how the hell am I still sane. I always kept an open mind about things, but honestly, even this is was much to me. Apparently, my own fantasy even if it only existed as an idea, already existed in a separate 'existence.' I drew deep breath, and started to explain things. Although he really wasn't the sentimental type. "I'd rather start everything from the beginning. To check if I know everything correctly." I proposed. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"You're race is called Curatrix. You're dimension is heavily linked to Earth. Your people have usually, from pitch black, to grey skin color, and like to wear armors. Your kind is usually peaceful, but can manipulate certain elements, or sub elements, and has color scheme to distinguish. Fire is red, lighting is blue, green is for wind, yellow for ground, and white for ice. Only on sub element comes to mind and that are petals, which is violet colored.

Once humans started to populate the earth, their negative emotions started to fester in your homeworld, and a large part of it were covered in darkness. Making a lot of your kind either mindless drones, or absolutely corrupted. It became a never ending war, and as a final ditch effort, they made a portal and magic to seal off the negative emotions from within the human world. However when you get there, you can't simply exist without a host. When you arrived all that remained of you temporarily are your weapons. And when someone touches it you have to fight him, on equal grounds and defeat them to possess someone.

After all of you regrouped, you performed the ritual, but it turned out it demanded two of the same blood to be dropped at the heart of darkness to work." My tone turned sad. "There were only 4 person with similar blood from different family. Katarnystia the female Blueshock, Vinella the Petals Queen." I looked directly at him with a somber expression. "The other two siblings were you Abegal of the Phoenix Flame, and your older sister Sheyka The Firefly.

You would have gladly taken sacrificed yourself for your world, but neither you four wanted to sacrifice each other. A choice was made for you, and everyone picked you two for to be sacrificial lamb. So they opened up the portal, and beated you two into it. You were able to take the darkness, but you're sister begged you to kill her, because she was already started to get corrupted from the negative emotions." I took a shaky breath. I knew how personal was this for him. "The darkness did affect you little bit but not much, you swore revenge against the two sisters, since they were the ones who ultimately decided who goes to the heart of it.

By sheer willpower you fought through every corrupted and drone and made it out. You were a genius and was the strongest fighter from your squad. You made an one way portal back to the human world, and arrived in the 21st century. Which was around 2000 years for the earth, and 5-10 years for you. In order to keep the connection severed, everyone had to go into deep slumber. You decided to search for the two that made you lose her." I finished his part. He had blank face all the way, and prompted me to continue. I took another deep breath.

"This was when Kovacs Daniels came in. A human naive boy, who a lot of people wronged, but never really had the strength to stand up for himself. He was selfless, and kind. For his 18th birthday, he was going climb a mountain in Budapest, with her younger sister Linda, when an earthquake split the mountain in half. Her sister was about to fall, but he took her place and fell in her place. When he woke up, he saw a blue sword. And an entity in black blue armor fought him. After he defeated her, she was confused why she didn't killed her. It was Katarnystia. He got some basic answers out of her, like what was she, why did she attack him, her general dislike for humans, and that he was basically a throat slice away from getting her power.

To her surprise he asked what would she had done had she killed him. She answered to find her sister. He offered to help her find her, after all he had sister too. The formed a symbiotic relationship. She decided to possess his wristwatch instead.

After a while, sometimes Corrupted managed to sneak into the human dimension and had fight a few of them. Since now he had power, he also gained confidence to help people out with problems too. After a time, while following, a trail of her sister whereabouts, they had an argument which hit too close to home, for Daniels, and it was ended with him slamming his watch back in his hotel, and going to cool off. Before he severed the connection with her she quickly sniffed into his memories and realised what an asshole she was. While waiting for him to get back to apologise to him. However someone was stalking him for quite sometime and watched his exploits. Seeing this opportunity he decided to steal the watch to have all of her power for his own. He managed to enslave her, and bend her to his will.

Eventually he came back, and quickly tracked down the guy who broke into his room.

He confronted him which ended with Kovacs almost being killed, If not for what little consciousness she still had to be able to tone down her hosts strength, and how a small portion of her power from the repeated usage of it became a part of him.

You're former teammate Snow Master of Ice, patched him up, and told him the reason why he won't help him save her. He told him he doesn't need to help him, to help rescue her, but asked if he could make him a sword or something. Since by this time the thief could use her armor, he came up with the plan, to severe his arm in which he has her. Snow reluctantly made him a standard sword for him.

In the second fight he won only because he underestimated Kovacs. After severing his arm. He put his wristwatch, back on, and collapsed, but she possessed him, and dragged his body back to the hotel. She then in his mindscape apologised for everything and from that point on they had feelings for each other.

They found her sister, possessing, Kovacs sister. Her mind was damaged, because she was experimented by the USA and went on rampage. She didn't kill her because she was too innocent, and after a long battle he managed to convince her, to let her go. She forgive her."

"You kidnapped his parents, in exchange for the two sisters. He wanted to negotiate with you but you didn't really care. You didn't hate him. But when she forcefully possessed him, and told you that she's sorry, for it and that she will give you her life if it means that his parents get to live. You snapped and because of the bond they shared by that point, you killed his parents, and made him go berserk. The sudden increase in power threw you off balance and you got off by sheer luck. He swore revenge against you, but as it turned out shit will happen in your dimension no matter what, so and since the two sister had daddy issues he decided to cage you after final battle with you and left to your dimension with you in tow. He was able get a portion of your power but not all. You also wanted to undo the seal, just for spite.

The last thing I know is that he arrived in the middle of a battle." I finished it. When I mentioned how he killed his parents in front of him, I saw a flash of guilt and self loathing in his eyes. And my voice turned hard at that part.

" **You don't know the promise he made to her, it seems."** he looked directly at me. **"After I fought him, I started to hate him. He was one stubborn man, by the time I came in he was an experienced fighter. You missed a lot of his tale, too. In the heat of the moment he managed to turn the tide of a losing battle against the corrupted. My kind took everything he said with a grain of salt, and even his new squad mates, didn't took him with open arms. He was hated for something he had no control off. A lot of people in towns with mixed corruption, even made arena's. I had another sister, and he decided to rescue her."** his voice was somewhat horse. **"I watched everything from my cage. He was honest with her from day one, yet he was there for her. I banged my head against my cell I couldn't comprehend it. 'Why was he doing this? Why is he kind to her?' I asked him. All he said to me: 'She wasn't the one who killed my parents. I have no reason to hate her.' After that did I realise how much of a piece of shit I've been. After when an entity called the 'Calamity' laughed at my misery, and told me that he was the one who changed the magic. So it would need a sacrifice, and in fact, never really sealed him off.**

 **I was used from the start, Katarnystia was manipulated, by exploiting her jealousy towards me.**

 **And when I was broken Kovacs gave me what I didn't deserve. Forgiveness."** He gave a mirthless chuckle. **"We partnered up, killed it, but the thing leeched of almost all of his lifespan. When he died, I was given a choice by them, the Creators. They gave me a chance to atone. That's why I'm here."** Abegal finished it. What was I even supposed to say to all of that? I doubted he needed my pity, but I also wanted to tell him something.

" **I had a lot of time to think about the things I've done. But I appreciate the thought, though you don't need to feel sorry for me."** He told me. **"Now I think I let you sleep over this information. Good night partner."** With that I went into deep sleep.

* * *

 **Chapter end:**

 **Well, it was a lot of information dump, but I had to tell it now, because Abegal won't be a big focus on the story. And I DID left a lot of stuff from my supposed original story. Especially the second half.**

 **I wanted to write this for like a month, but didn't knew how to start it. At first I wanted to start with me being mysterious and starting from Kuoh, but I really didn't wanted to give flashbacks, or spend too much time on explanation.**

 **Also, I would like to ask for help. I love DxD, but for me Season 3 was… confusing. Too many things happen too quickly, and I really don't know events from onward. I need help with mostly how to write certain things. Like for example I suck describing apparences . My english is limited, and if anyone is willing to help I would appreciate it Immensely.**

 **Also, I write this for fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for everyone the reviews!**

 **On to the chapter!**

 **Edit: It seems the site doesn't work as it was intended. I tried to upload this yesterday, but I couldn't because I got a File Upload problem message everytime I tried.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: First steps**

* * *

I woke up fairly early. Around dawn to be exact. With the informations, that Abegal told me, how much I lost in a short amount time, and the stuff that I should do.

First off, I remembered that only Devils can go to the Familiar Forest, but then my partner told me me that this stone can actually react, to the full-moon, to teleport me there.

So that was good.

The second thing I did, was to separate, any sad music from my phone. I'm already distracted as it is, the last thing I need is to randomly start crying.

The third thing, is making a training schedule. I was a lazy kid, and never really worked out, but that has to change if I want to...survive…

It's such a joke.

The fourth is how the heck do I activate may sacred-" **WHOA WHAT THE-** " I exclaimed in shock, and lost footing in my house. I Fell on my back, and when I got up, I wore a pair of gauntlets, and there was a demon looking curved sword on my back. I unsheeted it, and it had some weight, but I could easily swing it with one arm.

...I also going to have to buy a new vase, for the table.

"I don't understand." I said it out loud. "A sacred gear shouldn't be already awoken!" and that's where my partner decided to chim in. **'The higher ups, gave you a break kid! Still, in order to balance this, you will have to take the longer route in order to obtain your Balance Breaker.'** he informed me. **"You can also summon, the sword and gauntlets separately."**

' _But then, what exactly will be my balance breaker?'_ not a second after I asked him mentally did I came up with the conclusion. ' _You're armor!?'_ he simply chuckled. **'Top to bottom kid!'**

But this presented another problem. ' _Who will teach me swordsmanship?'_ I heard a sigh.

 **'You are smarter than this Blaise. I'm gonna be your mentor. The mindscape will do the trick.'**

 _'Well, another problem has been sorted out at least.'_

It was time for some breakfast.

But before that, maybe I should put some clothes on. In the drawer there were multitude of clothes in it. I wore a red shirt, with a sleeveless black hoodie with a bird with opened wings outlined on the back with red, blue jeans, and red & white sneakers.

After I ate some cereal, I decided to spend today, exploring Kuoh.

After all, if I'll be late on my first day, I doubt I would ever live it down.

* * *

Should be noted, that I'm not the touring type of person. In fact a lot of the time whenever I went on school trips, I was bored as hell, the sights never really got my interest, unless we were somewhere high.

So it should not be surprising when I started to explore the town, I could practically, could give two damn, about the town's history, or what it's famous for.

The first thing I learned is that I live relatively close to the academy. About half an hour on foot, and about ten minutes with a bus. By the time it was noon, I managed to find someplace thankfully, close to my home where I can buy foreign food! Like hot sandwiches and burgers!

After a while I stumbled upon the park where Raynare would kill Issei on his date.

I put some thought into it, and I will have to tail Issei throughout a whole day, if I want him to even have a chance to decide whether or not he wants to become a devil or not. I looked around the park, and besides the fountain there were some denser bushes and trees, where I could hide, and get the jump on her.

The next thing what came into mind is, do I even want to become devil?

A lot of people would scoff at me, and tell me I'm an idiot to even consider not to become one.

But the fact is, I'm not naive enough to think I'm in a canon verse or not. Personalities could change just by my mere presence alone!

Besides...I'm not the type of person who would build his own background lies upon lies.

I would hate lying about who I am just because it's next to unbelievable. The truth would come out about me eventually.

...And the worse part, If they would truly hate me or think I'm a lunatic for that…

I couldn't even blame them…

I shouldn't even dwell on it. After all I haven't even met them.

I don't know when have I left the park, but I found myself in front of a set of stairs.

It was the shrine Akeno lived in.

I gave a long sigh. "What am I even doing here." I muttered to myself, and turned around and walked home. It was getting late.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him a raven haired girl, with a buxom figure, watched him, from a distance.

She was heading home, after some talk with her president, discussing how there may be a possibility of someone from another faction, having business in Kuoh. when he saw boy around her age. He looked European, Black short hair, and he had sky blue eyes.

She cautiously what he was doing in front of it, but he only sighed and walked away.

She also sensed that he possessed magic.

However she saw one thing from him...

The one thing she was able to see was the far away, look in his eyes.

Something that she was familiar with.

* * *

After I arrived back home, I ate dinner, took a shower, and went off to bed.

I was hoping tomorrow night, won't be a bitch.

However as soon as I hit the bad, I found myself in my mindscape again.

Abegal stood in front of me, and I had the sword in my hands.

Since I'm not a devil yet, I think I say god-fucking-damnit!

Abegal chuckled, **"You catch up quick, yes you guessed it right."** then I saw a glimmer of sadistic smile behind his mask. **"I'm going to beat swordsmanship into your veins. After all, since time moves a lot slower here, we should take full advantage of it, don't you think?**

I could only gulp and nod.

 **"Okay, first of all. Stance. If your weight isn't balanced, you are going head first to 'ass-kicked' ville. Widen your legs a bit, and for now, hold your sword with both your hands, to put extra strength into your swings."** I did as he told.

 **"Perfect, now try and hit me."** He held his sword, in one hand, lazily by his side. I knew that there is no way, I could even scratch, him. He would have a shit ton of time reacting to my swings, and he left himself 'open' for me to have a lot of places for me to him, and he would just deflect my blows nonchalantly.

I maybe an absolute beginner, but I do have common sense!

I decided to advance on him, I jumped and feinted my vertical swing, and I quickly shifted to the side, so I would instead hit his right arm instead in which he held the sword.

All Abegal did is with a swift move, he spun it around his fingers, into reverse grip and fend off my blow, and just kneed me in the chin.

Sending me practically, half a kilometer away from him.

After a minute I managed to get up, though it did hurt.

 **"That wasn't half bad for a start."** He praised, loosely holding his sword over his shoulder. **"You didn't let yourself get baited by my 'I'm-wide-open-please-kill-me' stance."** He then looked scanned me. **"I hope a little smack isn't enough to crush your spirit."** he said teasingly.

"Like I want myself to get maimed." I said as I get back into my stance. "Let's continue." I said resolutely.

I won't bite the dust easily **ever** again!

He smirked. **"All right then."**

* * *

So, after what felt like a whole day, I finally woke up in the morning. I was able to get most of the basics down, so that ain't too bad.

However that really didn't mean too much, since physically, I was still weak. My mindscape isn't omnipotent, so I can't actually grow muscle over-there or increase my stamina so to speak. Training there, still takes a lot out of you. How much?

I was in bed till the afternoon hours. That's how much it took out of me mentally, to train.

So, I'm not a Gary Sue at least.

After day of doing absolutely nothing, I was getting ready, for tonight.

All, I knew for certain, is that I have to hold this on a full moon, and it would bring me to the Forest.

It was nine, when the stone started to glow. I took it into my hands, and I circle appeared, around me and teleported me away.

* * *

I found myself, in one dried up forest. Dried up trees as far as the eye can see. I was about to walk into a direction when.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing here?" Someone demanded from behind. I turned around and a man was standing on a branch. It was Zatouji.

"Hello, my name is Blaise Barko, and I'm looking for a familiar." I decided to show him the stone. "This was the thing, that teleported me here. I heard it's required for a familiar." I finished my explanation.

He lifted his eyebrows curiously, and jumped down to my level. He came up close and examined the stone. His eyes shot wide open.

"Judging from your reaction you know what this is?" I asked curiously. He looked at me

"I'm not a Familiar master for nothing." He boasted. "I'm not going to spoil the surprise for you, but a lot of people searched for this." He gave it back to me and started to walk away, and beckoned me to follow him.

"It's not my business to pry, so I won't but for your sake, I hope you have a moral high-ground." He said it to me. "Otherwise, you might just got a ticket for the afterlife."

Normally I would swallow hard at this, but morality isn't a something that should really be questioned.

After about walking for half an hour, we came to a clearing. In the clearing something was outlined, but because of the dark I couldn't see it.

"Place the stone there." he pointed a finger, to a socket, in the ground. "After you place it, you may want to a few steps back." He warned me.

I took it to heart, and I placed it into the socket. As soon as I placed it, light started to erupt, from the outline I saw. I quickly got away from it, as the ground shook. It collapsed, and I got my eyes on, one of the most beautiful thing, I have ever seen.

It was a huge bird, with flaming wings, red eyes, and golden beak.

It was a motherfucking **Phoenix!**

HO-LY FU-CK!

It flew up to the sky, as it hovered, it started to speak. It turns out it's a she, with a rich, wise, but gentle voice.

 **"Which one of you do I owe my freedom?"** She asked.

Her voice, snapped me out of marveling her. I wanted to respond as respectfully as I could, but for some reason, I said the most casual thing ever.

"It was me!" I chirped. Smooth, Blaise. Real smooth.

She looked at me curiously. **"Ah, you have my gratitude child."** She thanked me while giving a polite bow. I sheepishly, scratched the back of my head, while having a slight pink on my face.

I wasn't really used to being thanked. Especially, this sincerely.

My expression soured. I don't have the impudence to actually bind her, after I just got her freedom back.

She must have noticed my troubled expression. Because she looked at me, and kindly asked.

 **"Is something the matter child?"** I decided to take a deep breath.

"Well… I came here to get a familiar, but I just freed you from your prison, and I don't have the audacity to actually bind-" She interrupted my blabbering with a polite chuckle.

 **"You don't have to worry, about it child. I wouldn't mind getting binded to you."** At my dumbstruck expression, she added. **"Just from this little interaction I can tell that you have a kind heart. And I know you will treat me fairly."**

 _'That was...easy.'_ I thought.

Abegal mentally told me he will guide my magic, so I can bind her. All I would have to do is chant some crap.

"Are you ready?" I asked out of courtesy and she nodded.

A blue circle appeared around me and her.

"I Blaise Barko bind thee to my servitude!" the circle disappeared.

The Familiar Master, who was silent through the whole process, decided to give me a thumbs up. "Good job kid, now you have one heck of a familiar." I just gave him a quick thank you.

That reminds me.

...How do I go back?

"So, how do I go back?" I asked embarrassingly. After all, I did come here with the stone.

 **"I can teleport you back, master."** stated my new familiar. I looked at her, with appreciation.

"I would be grateful…" Oh crap I didn't even asked her name!

 **"Ember."** She told me.

I got my composure back. "I would be grateful Ember." I walked in front of her, and she grab me by my hoodie.

Next thing I know, I'm at my living room, and an Ember, with a size of a normal bird, hovering, in front of my face. **"Ask me when you need me again master."** and she puffed out of existence.

It was getting late, so I decided to go to bed.

* * *

The next day, I decided to start some training. Since I was weak as hell, unlike Issei who started at zero, I may as well start from -1. He at least had the advantage to be a good runner, from escaping death several times, because he was chased by the kendo club.

I however don't really have that advantage. Building strength, takes effort and **time**. The latter I don't have since, spring semester starts in 3 days!

For starters, I decided to make at least 50 push-ups a routine everyday, and 2 km running.

I want to be strong, but I don't want to have my whole body feeling like it's been chewed up, and spit out just yet.

I was jogging around Kuoh, listening to music, while thinking about the solution for my problem. I had to train, no doubt about it, but there had to be a way, I could at least be on equal footing when shit will hit the fan. The main problem was, is that I had no clue, how soon will Raynare, make her move on Issei.

What is definitely an option, is my partner continuing to train not only my swordsmanship, but maybe some hand-to-hand combat as well. _'But what other means!'_ I thought with frustration. Then something clicked.

And I felt like a total retard.

Technically, I should be able to do some fire-magic.

 **"If you want to, use my fire you going to have a hard time."** My partner chimed in.

 **"It's not kind to stamina, and in your current condition, you can throw like 3 fireballs, before you start taking a nap."** Before I could start cursing he continued. **"But you can also channel it. While it does lose some of its power, it becomes a lot stamina friendly. Why do you think _he_ decided to make a pistol out of my people's material?"** He asked rhetorically.

' _Somehow, I completely forgot about that part…'_ I was embarrassed. How could I forget that?

But said thing is it's impossible to create a weapon like that. The material doesn't exist in this world.

He sighed. **"At least you can still channel some of it, to the sword, so at least technique's for it won't be an issue."**

I took a break from the running. I joged god knows how long. I had to be at least half-way there!

Anyway, to pat myself on the back, I decided to go into a pastry shop. I slid down my headphone, to my neck.

"That would be 400 yen miss!" said the man at the counter. ( **A/N: I won't look up prices, I just make it up!** )

The girl in front of the counter, was a small, white haired girl, with a hair clip.

Koneko Toujou.

The girl in question was actually in short of 50 yen.

"Can I pay it back later?" she asked with a monotone voice.

Okay... Why do I hear english, when I bet my virginity, that this is a japanese country. Then again, my partner does have the passive ability so I can speak any earth culture language.

"No can do, sorry." the man in the counter apologised. I decided to walk up to him.

"I pay for it." I gave him 50 fifty yen. He gave it to Koneko, who thanked me with the barest of hints of a smile on her face, and she walked away.

"I would like 3 cinnamon buns."

* * *

I decided to go to the outskirts of Kuoh, and into the forest. I carefully checked, if anyone followed me. It never hurts to be careful. After all you can't know whose interest you picked up even by accident.

It was starting to get late, so I summoned my sacred gear. I still didn't given a name for it.

I asked Abegal, what kind of abilities could I learn. For now he only advised me to practice **Warp**.

I can teleport to my sword, or I can make my sword teleport to me. It's actually pretty simple to use it, but until I get used to it it's a real bitch to my stamina.

Basically I can will myself to the sword, or vice versa. I tried throwing it to trees, and everytime I warped while it flew, the second I teleported, the handle of the blade was always in my hand, and in the position it was the minute I willed myself to it.

It's quite fun to use actually. If I would be a stamina freak, I'd use it all day!

After some practice, I headed home.

* * *

The next few days, consisted of, training and training. There wasn't anything else I could do really. I could now at least actually throw a punch, became a bit better at sword fighting, to the point, where it wasn't that much of an one-sided fight anymore on my part.

It was monday morning. I wore the regular kuoh uniform, with the red sneakers and the exception of the blazer, and my headphone around my neck.

' _Well, Kuoh here I come.'_

* * *

 **Chapter end.**

 **When I had this fic in my mind, I actually wanted Raynare, to be the main pairing.**

 **I changed it because, a few SI's already did that. The second pairing I had in mind was Rias.**

 **I really, love Rias. Really top-tier waifu, but she's just too...Perfect.**

 **I settled for Akeno, because I want my SI to bring her more caring side out of her. + not many people make her the main pairing in SI as far as I could see.**

 **She may act OOC at times, but I will give a reason for it. Don't worry, there will be plenty of _arara_ and giggling.**

 **Also the warp, which my SI has, I swear it, I just realised while finishing this, that it's almost identical to Noctis's ability. As funny as it sounds I actually didn't took the inspiration for it.**

 **See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys!**

 **First of all, I would like to thank you for the reviews.**

 **I honestly don't know what I'm doing right, but if you guys enjoy it then I'm happy^^**

 **I'm planning to write at least this and another, chapter where I try to build up relationships, before jumping into canon.**

 **I'll honestly don't know how will I do it, because I lack a bit of creativity, and coming up with 'filler' so to speak.**

 **Also, do you guys want me to switch to 3rd person narration, or you guys fine with 1st person?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Rumor Academy**

On my way, to my new school, I've come to a realisation.

A few actually.

First, is that I may be in an ecchi world, but goddamnit, do those people who make school uniforms, have no shame? I mean they have a mini skirts, which in real life makes this whole school heaven for perverts. I'm not surprised that Issei chose this school honestly.

Secondly, I hate uniforms. Who made the rule to make me wear something so uncomfortable for a whole week, should have his head bashed.

Thirdly, Issei can really run! We weren't even near the school grounds, but I saw him ran past me, and running for his life from a pink haired girl… Katase was her name I believe?

Thankfully she ignored me, and continued to ran after him, so he could feel her fury.

I was continuing my way to the academy, and I soon arrived at the gate.

I had to say, it was a pretty neat looking school to be honest.

I took my time to scan my surroundings, and sure enough near the main entrance to the building I saw three students who caught my eye. It was the two Great Ladies of Kuoh, Rias Gremory, and Akeno Himejima. Next to her, was the School mascot, Koneko Toujou.

I wondered if I should make contact with them or not. I honestly wasn't sure if I wanted to be a devil yet.

Plus…

I snapped out of my musing when all three of them glanced at me. I would have froze up, but I decided to just dart my eyes elsewhere.

It was stupid, I know. They shouldn't be suspicious of me as of now anyway.

Just paranoia.

Beside me there were a few smaller groups of student.

"Is he a new student?" asked a male student.

"I heard we are going to get a transfer student from overseas." I heard from another.

...And pray tell me how the fuck do you know that?

Oh right, Rumor Academy.

"He looks cute!" I heard from a female student. Possibly third year. I actually must have had a light pink, on my cheeks.

I never considered myself bad looking. In fact I thought I looked decent. But yeah, love never came to me or would have, if anyone apart from my fam-

I stopped my thoughts on it right away.

"Ufufufu, I think we are going to have a Black Prince this year." giggled another.

I almost snorted at that. No thanks, I don't need reputation. But considering, the shit I've been through. Calling me an "Black Prince" wouldn't be too off the mark.

I decided to just tune the gossiping, students and enter the main building, while avoiding to look at Rias and the others, as if they were ghost's.

* * *

"That is interesting." Akeno said after she saw Blaise enter the building. "He was the one I saw near my shrine a few days ago."

"...He gave me money." Koneko said after a moment. Both of them looked at the young Rook. "I was short of a few yen to buy sweets, and he gave them to pay the baker."

"Ara,ara what a gentleman." Akeno said with a polite smile. However Rias had a complicated look on her face.

"What was he doing at your shrine Akeno?" Asked the Gremory Heiress. Akeno shook her head.

"I have no idea, honestly Rias." She then added. " But he had a very far away look in his eyes." his expression sourred. "To be honest, I can still see it. He just hides it better right now." Rias wondered, for a bit what could he have gone through, to have such a pain.

To her this wasn't really new. Everyone in her peerage suffered from something. Actually, the one who he can compare it to at first glance is Kiba. She decided to dispel this for now.

"Have you two sensed magic reserves from him as well.?" Rias asked. Both of them nodded.

"We will, have to keep an eye on him. There's also a possibility, he may have a Sacred Gear." Rias turned to Koneko. "Koneko, could you please tell Kiba to meet at the club after the opening ceremony?" Rias asked her Rook, who nodded in acknowledgement, and went to search for her fellow peerage member.

With that the King and Queen also went to their respectable class room.

* * *

When you enter through the main entrance, you would expect some big ass sign, say 'Faculty Office Baka-san!' or something. But nope!

Logical thing would be to go up to someone and ask for directions. But not me. Why? Because at times I'm a fucking moron!

While I was trying to figure it out where the faculty office, is in the main lobby, someone came up to me. And guess who it was?

Student Council President, Sona Sitri. Just my luck.

"Excuse me, are you transfer student Blaise Barko?" she asked me in a formal tone.

"Yeah, that's me Miss…" It was time to play dumb.

"Council President Sona Sitri." She introduced herself, while fixing her glass.

"Can I ask why were you looking for me?" I asked her as politely as I could. I was raised to be polite to others. No need to be rude for no freakin reason.

"I was asked to bring you to the faculty office." She answered while showing the way.. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. I thought I'd go crazy, trying to figure out where that is." I thanked her.

After a moment she asked the dreaded question. "Why didn't you asked a student?" she asked, while trying to keep out the sarcasm out of her tone. I decided to ignore it because yeah. At times I was dumb.

"Sometimes, the most obvious and logical things, don't come to mind for me." I answered her, and she seemed to accept it.

"I must say, you speak Japanese exceptionally well, for a foreigner." She praised me.

Wait what? I mean, so far I did hear only English at least for me. So what happens, when I would have to speak English? It would change automatically to it?

I'm going to have a chat with Abegal after this.

"Thank you, for the compliment." I thanked her. "Learning foreign languages is something I'm decent at."

"So it would seem."

After a little walk, we came to the office. We said our byes for now.

* * *

I gave everything to my homeroom, teacher. It would seem I would be in the same class, as Issei.

The teacher, was average but, she was quite polite with me. She warned me in advance of the 'Trio of perverts' and advised me to avoid them. I politely told her that I would like to judge a person for myself.

I hate prejudice. You should Always judge a person for yourself.

I was heading to the classroom, with the teacher leading the way. Everyone was silently sitting, and then stood up.

"Class, I want to present you the new transfer student. He came overseas, so be patient with him, if he doesn't know our customs." She then looked at me to introduce myself.

"Hello, My name is Blaise Barko. I hope all of us will get along." I introduced myself.

A male student put up his hand to ask a question. "Which country are you from?"

"Hungary." the whole class went WOAW. Another student chose to ask a question.

"Why have you decided to come to this country?"

I drew a deep breath. "That's personal, but if you want an answer, then it is to actually be able to learn in a place where educational system is good." That was true. In hungary it was pure utter garbage.

Sure coming to Japan, is a literal death sentence, because of the higher demand, but you can see the result!

A third student, decided to ask a final question. He was a brunette, and, Oh no.

It was Issei Hyoudou. I drew a breath of resignation.

"I have to ask the real question." He started with a serious determined voice. I knew it already what he was going to ask.

I swear the god if he says Oppai instead of breasts…

"Do you like the glorious thing god given us…" He said dramatically. Why the teacher haven't intervined yet, I will never know. I think she found it amusing.

"What thing?" I asked but I knew what he was implying.

"The greatest intervention in existence...Oppai!" He said the end with a dreamy face, envisioning glorious tits.

I was mentally cursing, every freakin word I could muster. Why? WHYYYY! Either say it in English, or Japanese, but you can't say in BOTH!

' _Abagel...You failed me!'_ I told with disappointment evident in my voice.

" **I'm so sorry partner."** he told me with voice filled with regret.

"You perv!" said a female student.

"You haven't know him for three minutes, and yet you want make the 'Trio of Perverts' into a "Quartet of Perverts!?" yelled another female student.

I would help him out, but the thing is, after recent events, I think I will leave him to his fate.

...

Damn it, Why am I wired so I can't be too much of a douche? Fuck!

I coughed into my hands. Actually getting the attention of the entire class.

"Actually, the universal truth is that everyone is a pervert." There I said it.

With the exception of Issei, everyone looked at me as if I grew a second head.

"What do you mean by that?" asked a female student.

I sighed. "That everyone is a pervert in the world." I held up one finger. "The first are the Closet perverts, who never speak of their 'private matter' in public, or they do but only to a few select individual." I held up a second one. "The second kind are the ones who open about it." I looked directly at Issei. "And I can see people around here, are quite familiar with the second one."

Issei stood proudly. "Damn right, and I'm proud of it!" I sweatdropped.

The rest of the class however were murmuring. They were either denial, or they said that I was 'infected with perversion.'

I didn't knew what to say.

The teacher, quickly order in her class, and with an amused smile, told me I was sitting behind Issei.

Fuck me.

Although I was assigned where I will sit for the rest of my year, The class, quickly got up, and we had to go to the opening ceremony.

* * *

The opening ceremony wasn't anything special. The same thing like everywhere really.

Had to stand for an hour, while the principal was giving some kind of speech.

I tried my hardest not to fall asleep.

After we get back into class, there was basically, one or two hour of simple boredom in the class, until we got the bells ringing, at noon.

I was surprised, that on semester opening days, we finish in noon, instead of god knows, when. So I took it as a blessing, since I knew that, starting from tomorrow I will be stuck in school till at least 3 in the afternoon.

Issei actually approached, me to show me around, but I declined. I wanted to explore the school for myself today.

I aimlessly wandered around, the academy, I heard some people talk about me but again tuned it out. In fact, after classes the student is permitted to use his mobile on school grounds.

That meant headphone's too.

So I put it on, and listened to some Hollywood Undead.

Considering the closed up person I am, one of the first things I wanted to search for, is a place where I could, find a quiet spot for myself.

That spot was being under a nice tree behind the school building. It was quite an open field to be honest. The sun was warm, too.

I decided to lay down in the grass and close my eyes. It was comfortable.

I started to think about things. First of all, I had to figure out how to use my Sacred Gear's fire ability, without becoming exhausted. Creating fire, is actually pretty simple.

It's hard to explain, but you it's kinda like walking. You simply do it, when you want it to.

I can channel it in any shape or form. So the utilization, for it is only limited by creativity.

So far, what little I managed to practice in my mindscape, I was able to conclude, that how much it takes out of me, it's also logically connected, how much flame I use. You know, A spark doesn't take much out of you, unlike you try to use a whip made of fire for example.

This is a problem because, even if I come up, with anything, It has to be a last resort thing. And really limits my combat capabilities.

Of course I have my sword, which if I channel fire into it, It takes a lot less out of me, but there's only so much, you can do with a sword.

' _Why couldn't I get a pistol too?'_ I whined mentally.

...Right I forgot than I would be practically mean, I would have to put in zero effort into anything, and I could sell myself some kind of Overpowered freak.

"You will get dirty lying down there." I heard a woman's voice calling me. I opened my eyes.

Akeno Himejima was looking at me with a polite smile.

I was caught completely off guard.

I quickly got up and pulled down my headphone, dusting myself off, and looked at her with sheepish expression. "Maybe the ground should stop being comfortable." I tried to joke. She gave a polite giggle.

"Ufufufu, are you the new transfer student I heard about?" She asked me.

"What have you heard about me?" I asked while trying my hardest to only look at her eyes.

Looking anywhere else, would be met with 'punishment.'

"Oh nothing." She started in teasing tone. Lovely. "Just that you have the potential to be the Dark Prince of Kuoh." I sighed at this.

"The last thing I want to be on the spotlight…" I remarked dryly. "If I become popular, then hopefully, all I have to do is to paint my hair, to blonde, and smell."

"Why would you do that?" Akeno asked curiously. I have no idea why is she curious about me.

I shrugged and looked away."I hate being in the spotlight." I answered honestly. "Is that all they told about me?" I asked back. Her smile, turned into a more teasing one.

"They also told me, that Issei-kun infected you with 'perversion.'"

I gave a tired sigh. Rumor spread faster than PTSD in Vietnam.

"He hasn't infected me with everything. I simply told the horrible truth, that everyone is a pervert in the world. That is all." I clarified, I also realised something. "By the way we haven't even introduced ourselves." She held her in her cheek.

"Ara, ara how impolite of me. My name is Akeno Himejima." She politely introduced herself.

"Blaise Barko and transfer student from Hungary." I introduced myself. She became intrigued.

"Hungary? My that is really far away," She had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Why have you come so far from your home." She asked me.

I honestly, didn't want to give so much away. Reason being is that, for all I know Akeno, Rias and the rest could vastly different from what I remember. Hell they could practically be evil here!

But then again, if I'm wrong it could bite me in the ass if I lie. Actually It would be half funny to say to her that "I'm from a different universe, and you should totally accept your fallen angel side, and should make up with your father." I mean she could die from heart attack right then and there.

I decided to try to be as truthful as I can without giving away some stuff about me.

"Well, short answer is, the educational system is absolutely horrible, and I may want to worth something in my life when I graduate." Contradiction good job Blaise!

It wasn't a total lie. I really hated school there, and always wished if I could learn under a better system.

"What made it so bad?" She asked. Why am I even so open about it to her anyway?

I sighed. "Rarely any discipline, in class, half the time, not so competent teachers, classmate's disturbing class on a regular basis and…" A flash of memory came into me. People I thought were my friends. Laughing at me, my misery, even after all I did to help them. Stabbing, me in the back for nothing.

"...Fake friends." I muttered it under my breath. I realised I muttered it out, instead keeping it inside me. I hope she hadn't heard it. I really didn't want her to pity me.

"Must have been tough." She said in a somber tone. I honestly hoped she didn't hear the last part.

Before we could continue our conversation, Koneko approached us.

"Senpai, President wants you at the club." She said in her regular, emotionless voice.

"President?" I asked playing dumb.

"Yes, Rias Gremory, is the President of the Occult Research Club, which Koneko-chan, Kiba-kun, and I'm members of." Akeno answered. I felt something tugging my shirt. It was Koneko. I looked at her and held a few coin in her hand.

"Your money." She told me. I simply chuckled.

"I wasn't going to ask it back." I gave a thin smile. "Keep it, I insist."

"...Senpai is generous." She told me emotionlessly while she walked away, and I had light pink on my cheek.

I looked at my watch. And It was time for me too to go as well.

"It was a pleasure Akeno...san? Is it san? I don't really know the useage of honorfic expressions yet." I asked sheepishly.

"Ah, you actually, got it at first Blaise-kun."Her smile turned into a more teasing one. "But you can also call me Akeno-sama."

I gave a rare grin, and told her. "Nope." and I started to walk away, but turned around to say goodbye to her.

It was...Nice to talk to her.

* * *

Rias was sitting behind her desk in the old school house. She spoke with Sona earlier today.

Apparently, she spoke with the new student today. She told her that his papers, seemed like appeared out of thin air. She investigated his background, but couldn't really get anything apart from, him coming from Europe.

It was indeed strange...and suspicious.

Considering where he comes from, it is possible, that he comes from the church.

They have to keep an eye on him.

Her musing was stopped when Akeno, and the rest of her peerage came in.

"You called for us, President?" Asked Kiba.

Rias looked at her Knight. "Yes. We have a matter to discuss." she crossed her legs and arms. "Kiba, are you aware of the new student?" she asked her Knight.

Kiba's expression, turned thoughtful, for a moment. "Short black hair, headphone around his neck?" He asked trying to recall him.

Akeno giggled. "That's the one." Her expression turned into curiosity."What about him?"

"Sona, got his transfer papers last week." Rias started her explanation. "Naturally, she decided to look into him, to see if he has affiliation, with any supernatural group." Rias's expression turned serious. "Other then that he comes from Europe, she couldn't find anything about him."

Their eyes widened at this. Even Koneko's a bit.

Kiba was the one who spoke up. "Do you think he is affiliated with the church?" Kiba asked calmly, but he clenched his hands into fists when he said their name.

"...I doubt it." Koneko interjected. "Didn't smell holy power from him."

Akeno decided to join in too. "Besides the church, is most likely aware this is devil territory. They wouldn't send someone to just die."

"True." Rias admitted. "But we still have to watch him just in case."

After a minute of silence, Akeno spoke up.

"I would be more than happy, to keep an eye on him."

Rias blinked. She would have assigned Kiba. Why would she want to keep an eye on him?

"Is he your type Akeno?" Rias asked teasingly.

"Maybe~" she drawled. "Besides, he looks cute." Rias couldn't really couldn't deny that part.

"And so far he's been very honest with me."

This was news to her. "You talked to him?" Rias asked.

Akeno had a polite smile on her face as usual."Ara, ara It seems I forgot to mention it. He told me came here because he thinks, he can learn better here than at his country."

Rias gave a sigh. "That could have been a lie you know."

"But it wasn't." Akeno said suddenly, turning to serious.. "He accidently gave away, something personal, and that is also the reason why I would like to observe him." She told her king.

Like a switch, her voice quickly turned into a teasing one. "It also may be, that he is also a like you Rias. A Japan-" She was interrupted by a red faced Rias shouting at her.

"Akeno!"

Koneko looked impassive as usual, and Kiba sweatdropped at their antics.

* * *

(While the meeting was happening.)

I was still exploring some of the school. I was in a hallway, with lockers, large enough for a person to fit in. Everyone had a locker like that, and I was checking my own locker out.

I suddenly heard "Get him! He is the enemy of all women!" I think that voice belonged to Murayama. I peeked out to the right side of the hallway, and saw an Issei running from Kendo club.

...You are going to owe me for this!

As he was running, he turned left, where I was. I quickly grabbed him put my hand over his mouth. "Shut up, and stay quiet." I hissed at him. And pushed in my locker. I closed, it and a mob of pissed of women came here.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Murayama. She looked at me. Her expression turned into completely innocent. "Sorry, but have you saw a brunette boy ran past here?" She asked.

Issei inside started sweating bullets, hoping that Blaise wouldn't sell him out.

I pointed my thumb behind me. "He did, he turned to the right." I lied to her.

"Thank you!" She thanked me gave a quick bow, and then ran after the direction I told them to.

After I couldn't hear any footsteps. I opened the locker, and I saw a very grateful Issei.

"Thank you! You are a lifesaver." His expression turned to terror. "You have no idea how bad their beatings is."

I sweatdropped. "Then why don't you stop peeping at them?"

Issei expression turned into indignation. "And miss a chance to see beautiful, breasts! Not a chance!"

"You could see more than breasts, if you wouldn't be such a pervert." I deadpanned.

"Wait a minute!" he looked at me as he realised something. "You said that everyone is a pervert!"

I sighed. Again. "Yeah, I did!" I admitted. "But there is a limit Breast-for-brains." He got a thick mark on his forehead at his new nickname.

"There is no limit to how much you show appreciation for god's greatest creation!" He told me, as if he was insulted. Well technically he was.

I gave up, "Whatever." I huffed. I turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey!" He shouted at me. I looked back and actually had a small smile on his face. "Wanna hang out sometime?" he asked me.

I have no idea why people want to approach me that much.

After a second of silence, I answered. "I'll think about it."

With that I finished my first in Kuoh Academy. In one day, more things happened than back home.

I was heading home from school.

It was all well and good, but it seems, I already started to get attention.

* * *

" **Your being followed."** Abegal informed me

" _Who exactly?"_ I asked with some caution. If I had to fight, I wasn't sure I was ready yet.

" **The hybrid."** He told me. So it was Akeno following tailing me.

After I arrived at home, it was time to ask him a question I've been meaning to ask.

I slept and I was face-to-face with him.

"How exactly, did I arrive in this Existence?"

He drew in a deep breath. **"When you get into another world."** he started. **"They have to make sure your situation is somewhat plausible."** I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"So...How exactly?" I asked.

" **Every Existence barrier, has a spot, where it's thinner than the rest...Usually it's through there where they put you into another Existence."** He looked at me as if I was supposed to know the answer to that.

"That thin spot is?"

He gave an exasperated sigh.

" **The Dimensional Gap."**

* * *

 **And chapter end.**

 **This Chapter was surprisingly easier to write than the rest. Things just flew right into my mind. That is the reason, why I was able to post this one day sooner.**

 **I hope no one was OOC, I do try to avoid that. Writing Akeno definitely makes me work my brain. Reason being, is that most people usually show only her teasing side, and not the her soft side.**

 **I have to work my brain now, and figure out how to write another chapter, without starting Canon. If I can't then Canon will start with the next chapter.**

 **Writing fillers is not my strongest points. It wouldn't really be filler, but I want to write build ups.**

 **See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone with the next chapter.**

 **Since I can't really answer a guest's questions or ideas, I have to write it here.**

 **Guest:** Those are really good thoughts, and honestly, I would read it if you would also write a SI/OC fic.

You are confusing fanon with canon. To my knowledge, Raynare disobeyed Azazel's orders because she thought she was doing the right thing, for her faction, which is ironic considering she did the opposite. The whole "Kokabiel made them dew it" stuff is fanon.

Same with Rias using Raynare to kill Issei in order to bring him in her peerage.

I hope you are satisfied, with my answer, dear guest. Still, I'm rooting for you if you ever feel like writing a fic!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

It took a minute to process this. I blinked once. I blinked twice. "So you're telling me…" I started slowly. "That I came through the dimensional gap." I took a deep breath and raised my voice. "Which **Ophis** keeps her eye on 24/7!" I was basically finished before even Canon even had a chance to start!

" **Blaise."** Abegal called me to pay attention to him, but I was too wrapped up at the moment.

"What if, she comes here any moment? What if she sends the hypocrite Hero faction?" I was mumbling trying to figure out someway, to think up a solution before things around Kuoh goes F.U.B.A.R.

" **BLAISE!"** He shouted at me and I snapped out of it. **"Calm. Down."** He told me sternly. I tried to take several deep breaths, to calm my racing heart.

" **I seriously, doubt that lolli god, will come down here. While she would find you intriguing, as in 'Where did you come from,' I don't think she would bother to even glance at you at the moment."** He explained to me.

I just couldn't keep the sarcasm out of my tone. "Oh, and why wouldn't she?"

His eyes narrowed a bit. **"Because, you are weak in her eyes."** he stated bluntly.

" **The most she would do is to send someone to spy on you from time-to-time. And even if she would, I think it would be someone like that black cat."**

I thought about that, and it is likely. For once in my life I'm glad that I'm not strong.

Yet.

" **I see you managed to calm down."** he observed. **"Now, I think I should show you a nice sword technique."** he said with a grin. **"We have to step up your training. While here in your mind, you can use those abilities, outside you will have to figure out how much you can use of these without passing out. Because there's a possibility your observed, we will only train both your abilities and swordsmanship in here."** I nodded.

" **All right, first of all."** he drew his blade, as did I. **"You have to hold your blade, over your shoulder."** He pulled it over his shoulder, almost as if you are expecting a ball to approach, you and swing it away. I got into the same positions, as did he. **"Now, you put fire, into the sword."** First, sparks, then a transparent, orange flame, and then dense red flames covered the blade of the sword. **"Once you put enough for your liking, you slam it on the ground with full force!"** as he did, the flames left the sword, and went forward, with a quick speed. It left a nice trail of fire, which was at least, knee high.

That was his.

Mine was barely a quarter of that. **"You'll get it down. Now I never named many of my techniques, so that is up to you."** He turned around, leaving me to practice. However he turned around.

" **Also, I forgot to mention."** His expression turned serious. **"From now, don't look at our spar, as if it's just spar. Treat everytime we clash, as** **real battle!** **"**

I swallowed hard.

' _ **He needs to have some semblance of what a real battle looks like. He has to learn to adapt in battle.'**_ Abegal thought.

* * *

Let me tell you how those spars with Abegal went.

I had my ass kicked.

Now on top of that, imagine that basically, he told me that from now on, every spar is battle.

On one hand I was glad. Because if I would treat anything other, it could easily bite me in the ass.

When I will fight with likes of Riser, Kokabiel etc. they won't give me a second to breathe.

It was the same with him.

He never let me catch, my breath. Always pointed out my mistakes.

Funny thing is, whenever I was teached by someone rough, I never really succeeded, with whatever they wanted me to teach. They were simply the people who couldn't really get to me.

That's why it is funny, that Abegal is making progress with me. I think the reason being, is that there is no way, to sugarcoat, this kind of thing. I mean all he tells me are facts.

And if I can have a sliver of experience of what a real battle will look like.

I need it. Time isn't my ally.

Back on topic, my ass was kicked so hard, it could go viral on a pornsite.

* * *

The next day, went like a normal day would. I decided to wear that blazer, because it became freaking cold!

Classes, were boring, as usual. Worst thing is I space out. Thankfully no teacher, called me out yet.

My mind wandered off, really easily. If I wasn't planning, on how to make progress on my training then, I was thinking about the possible ways I can screw it up for others. By the way decided to give a name to what, my partner showed me. **Blazing Trail**. I think it has a nice ring to it.

Besides it's the effectiveness of an attack is what counts, not the name for it.

Anyway, after classes, I decided to go home.

As I was leaving the gates of the academy…

"Ara, ara you finished classes already?" Asked Akeno, who was catching up to me.

I blinked "Good day Akeno-san." I greeted her, while wondering why is she here.

Of course, some of my fellow students, got jealous. I already heard low whispers, of me being a bastard.

I ignored them of course.

"Where are you going Blaise-kun?" Akeno asked me politely. I raised an eyebrow.

"To my home." I answered bluntly. "Why?" I asked her.

"Just curious." She answered, but I couldn't help but feel like that she has an ulterior motive.

On that note why is she's interested in me?

I mean outwardly, there is nothing special about me.

Wait!

Do they suspect I have a Sacred Gear? I mean that is a possibility.

I definitely won't join her peerage before Issei. I have to stall. I'm not taking their personality for granted.

Then again, there's also a possibility that Raynare and her squad, aren't sadistic assholes.

But then again. Why would Akeno approach me? It would make sense for them to watch from far away. Like Koneko did with Issei.

"You okay?" Asked Akeno. I just realised how much I spaced out.

"Yeah, just spaced out." I chuckled sheepishly. "It happens to me from time to time."

Akeno seemed to accept this. "I saw you a few days before school." She admitted, and I looked at her, with a bit of a surprise. "You were exploring Kuoh didn't you? I saw you looking around the shrine I live in." She asked.

Great, so she saw me that time.

"Yeah, I was." I admitted. I turned around to leave. "See you later Akeno-san."

Akeno blinked. No one would basically try to run from her, except her enemies.

As I turned around the corner, Akeno once again caught up to me.

"Blaise-kun." Akeno started and seemed to...fidget for a second? "Can I accompany you until you get home?" She asked politely with a smile.

"No offense Akeno-san, but why would you want to come with me?" I asked confusedly. I only had one talk with Akeno so far. Then again maybe she really wants to get more info on me for Rias.

She giggled. "You are my cute little kouhai, and I want to get to know you of course." She said teasingly. "Besides I doubt you know anyone around here."

Akeno Himejima, Queen of Rias, Daughter of Baraqiel, one of the Great Ladies, wants to know me.

I knew this was half truth at best.

Sure, maybe later when we actually had a few talk.

But then again. I remember Akeno being really emotionally dependent on someone close to her. In canon it was Issei.

However.

If I become that person…that would backfire.

Secrets are meant to be revealed. I'm lucky if I reach the summit arc (and everything is like canon) before me being an anomaly comes to light.

I have no illusions. And as much as I want to have friends. Have a girlfriend for once. I don't want it so I can just lose my virginity.

And I sure as hell don't want to hurt someone, because I was inconsiderate.

After all when and not if, my past comes to light, I don't want her to suffer because of me.

Not just her. But the entire peerage.

Ironic. My chance to have a shot at getting a girlfriend, and I can't really have it.

I gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry Akeno-san, but I would like to go home on my own."

Akeno polite smile, quickly turned into a surprised look, then a crestfallen one.

She asked me one thing, both with curiosity, and concern. "Why?"

You know that look, when you have problems, and your elder sister, asks you, _'are you well?'_ Well, Akeno gave me that elder sister look, which right now, I appreciate and hate.

Because if I want to be honest with myself. All I want to is to pour out all the sadness, and unfairness life gave me. Someone who understands and accepts. Sure my partner is there, but he ain't that sentimental type. Even if he is sympathetic, and an okay guy.

But I have to suck it up.

I looked down, not daring to meet her eye for some reason. Maybe because I feared that she would just try to be stubborn and push it on me.

"Trust me...You don't want to know me." I said to her. I turned and walked away, putting on my headphone, and listened to music. I didn't dared to look back.

You could say, this was somewhat dramatic, but honestly, sometimes knowing someone beforehand, then talk to her.

Yeah. It sucked.

* * *

Akeno watched as he walked away silently. Too stunned to do anything.

He was one of the few men around her age that looked her in the eye instead of anywhere else.

He was the first, to reject her offer. Every male student would kill, just so she would even talk to her.

She wasn't the type to be interested in someone. Especially, not after only one talk. But for some reason, other than the fact, Rias told her to keep any eye on him, she wanted to get to know the new student.

Maybe the way he spoke, the way she caught when he muttered 'fake friends' and wanted to help him.

Or the bitter sadness his eyes were screaming about.

They don't lie when they say, the eye reflects the soul.

She knows those eyes very well. After all those were they eyes she saw on Kiba and every time she looked in the mirror, after her mother died. After that **thing** let her die.

She would still be full of misery if not for Rias. She was the one, who rescued her, gave her home, when no one else would.

The Hybrid could see the mask Blaise wore. It was a mask to hide the pain. To be able to go forward. She didn't know what kind of pain he could be going through. But…

...She decided to take a page off from her President, and be stubborn at least about this.

She would help him.

"You've been looking in that direction for at least three minutes now Akeno." Came the voice of her King.

Akeno came back to reality. Realising she spaced out, she put back her smile. "Ara, Rias finished already?" She asked.

Rias knew her by now. Akeno wasn't the type whose mind just wanders off.

"What exactly happened?" Rias inquired with concern.

Akeno drew in a breath. "I asked him if I could walk home with him, he told me politely that he wishes to go home alone, I asked him why, he me tells that I don't want to get to know him." Akeno explained.

Rias was surprised. This was the first time that she was rejected true. But Akeno wouldn't just space out because of this.

As if Akeno sensing what her King was thinking she elaborated. Her expression sombered. "It was how he said it, not what he said."

"How...exactly did he say it?" Rias asked.

Akeno shook her head. "Never mind." She looked into her best friend eyes. All Rias saw was determination in them.

Akeno put on a polite smile again. "I decided to be persistent and help him, whatever his problem may be." She stated.

Rias blinked. What kind of person this Blaise, was that he managed to make her act like this.

However even if she's unsure of him, she knows for some reason, this transfer student started to mean something for her Queen.

If only she could tell the same about Riser.

Rias sighed. "As long as he isn't threat, feel free to help him." Rias said with a smile She decided to lighten the mood a bit. "Or stalk him." She teased.

"Ara, ara President, you know me so well." Akeno answered with a hand on her cheek, and smiled teasingly. " I heard that people from west have a larger tool, than the average japanese citizen." She said with a light pink on her cheek, while Rias blushed with the same color as her hair.

You can't beat Akeno in teasing. Plain and simple.

* * *

" **You should make up your mind, Blaise."** Abegal spoke up, while I was tuning out the world around me.

I raised an eyebrow. ' _About what?'_

He sighed. **"You go back and forth with the possible future. You know there is a possibility not everyone the same as they would be, and the next you go under the pretense that everyone, is the same as in canon. I know you are going through a lot, but you should make up your mind!"**

He was right, I acted kind of contradictory I think. _'You're right… I think I just under the assumption that everything is going as canon, and so are the people until I find something that suggests otherwise.'_

He seemed to accept this.

While I was walking home, I found it strange that no one from the ORC followed me this time.

I shrugged it off, and did my regular routine at home before hitting the bed.

The next few days were absolutely dull. Barely anything happened.

Other than the fact that Akeno started to stalk me again after the following day, and Issei introduced me to both of his peeping friends, nothing happened.

I did hang out with Issei once or twice, and he either whined about how he'll never get a girlfriend, or he talked about Oppai.

That did presented me an opportunity. If he's got half a brain and listen to my advice, maybe the chance of him getting the curse on his heart lessens.

I took a deep breath, because I don't really wanted to talk about my family. Still a sore subject. But my brother had girlfriends. So I can help him out in that regard

"Hey Issei." We were walking home, together. This time he managed to escape from certain death without my help from another club he peeped on.

"Look I won't beat around the bush. If you would stop showing your perverted side, your chances of getting a girlfriend would drastically increase."

He eyed at me as if I was a total nutcase.

"You want me to stop showing appreciation for what I appreciate!?" Issei cried out. Then furrowed his eyebrows at me. "Also, I don't see you with a girlfriend."

I drew in a deep breath. Again.

"Okay. First rule of the universe. Always the singles give the best relationship advice. Second my brother...had girlfriends, and he gave me advice."

Issei's eyes were sparking. "You mean to tell me your bro managed to make a harem!? I gotta meet with him!"

I flinched. Great I'm in emo mode again. "You can't." I told him in a low voice.

Issei just raised his eyebrow, but then he felt like something clicked in him. "Oh, only you came here from your family?" he asked. That was one way of putting it.

"...That's one way of putting it."

Issei may be, pervert. An ass at times. But at times he knew when not to pry. This was one such occasion.

"So, what were those advices?" Issei asked somewhat lamely. Trying to change the subject.

I looked at him, and man you wouldn't believe how much he payed attention to me.

"Okay, let's just say get to know a girl, which you would ask on a date. She also may be have a thing for you. Now, what you need to keep in mind, is that by the end of the date, she may think your no boyfriend material." Issei had anime tears on his face. Seriously how does this shit exists IRL?

"What I'm trying to get at is, the first usually, and I mean almost never is the real deal. You have to suck it up, and be prepared for a falling out, any time. The reasons of the falling out can be several. First, the girl is basically a bitch. Second which my brother never got engage, is they couldn't maintain their long distance relationship. Third is when both parties, love is just gone after a time."

"...You are trying to discourage me of getting a girlfriend, are you?" Issei accused me.

I shook my head. "The point I was trying to make, is that be prepared for rejection. Also a lot of women, wants their boyfriend to see their personality rather than their 'Assets' Issei." I explained while making air quotes. "And as you have experienced, they don't really appreciate open perverts."

Issei unconsciously rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I did." then his shoulders slumped.

Oh shit, did I accidently discouraged him. I have to damage control!

Personal experience time.

"Don't be discouraged. Some chicks ain't worth it. That I can speak from experience." I told him. "Also I did told you, that being a pervert ain't bad, but you most learn to keep it under lock, at times."

"Your right!" Issei said, his eyes burning with resolve. "I ain't going to let the these facts discourage me. I am going to be a harem king!"

Not gonna lie. I actually clapped at this.

It was amusing okay!

"Never change Issei...never change." I said amusingly.

We parted ways, and I headed home.

As I turned around the corner, and walked down the street to my house, I spotted someone.

* * *

A girl with buxom figure, black haired with ponytail. You already know who it is.

He was leaning against the street light, waiting...for me?

Okay, what's the least assholish way, to tell her off?

"Himejima-san." She flinched when I called surname instead of her first name. Good job Blaise! Your reward should be a punch to the gut! "Why are you here?"

She turned to see me, and she wore her well practiced, smile. "Hello Blaise-kun. You don't need to be so formal with me." At my blank stare she added. "To answer to your question, I want to get to know you." She was surprisingly blunt. I gave her that.

I looked into her eye. I don't know how, but I could tell.

She cares.

But why?

"...Why?" I breathed it out. "Why do you care about me?"

Akeno blinked. "Should I have a reason not to?" She asked rhetorically.

"I thought I gave you a reason not to!" I didn't meant to snap at her. "Sorry I didn't meant to-"

"That's okay, I know you didn't." She then eyesmiled. "You're too nice to do something like that. It isn't that hard to read you." Did Akeno and Rias switched bodies? I mean I knew she liked teasing, and despite her S&M, she deeply cares about who are close to her, but I don't remember her being this...expressive.

Akeno decided to continue. "Truth, is I got interested in you because you managed to actually looked at my face instead of anywhere else. That is commendable" She teased me a bit. She then added more seriously. "I don't know, what kind of trouble you are going through, but I would like to help."

I sighed. I can tell, she won't give up even if I tell her off.

"Well, maybe some other time?" I offered. She blinked clearly expecting me to refuse. "I could try to tell you off Akeno-san but I can tell you wouldn't give up. And..." I had a light pink on my cheek. "I appreciate it, even if I think you will get hurt when you get to know me."

She giggled. "I will be the judge of that Blaise-kun." With that she turned around and said goodbye to each other.

As I watched her go away, I asked Abegal. _'Question. Does my Sacred Gear somehow attracts women like the Boosted Gear?'_ I had to ask.

" **No, I don't."** Abegal answered. **"That is hundred percent on you or her."**

* * *

The weekend went with my training. Now, when I actually ran a few kilometres I got some bricks, from near some broken walls in an alleyway. I put some in a backpack, and I carry it while I'm running.

It kills your back!

That was the weekend.

Monday was usual. But something felt off. I was in my regular spot, in the back of the school, under a nice tree, where I had my first conversation with Akeno.

And speaking of which, here she comes.

"Good day, Akeno-san." I greeted her and she greeted me back. It was lunch break. I was eating my sandwich, and she brought out her bento.

"Want a bite?" She asked me playfully. I had a light pink on my cheek. I wasn't the type who blushes 24/7 damnit! Damn tropes!

"No, but thank you for the offer though." I declined politely.

We eat mostly silently. I didn't knew what to tell her, and maybe she was in the same situation. I mean I like to be close to her.

It's funny after I tried to distance myself from her.

"Blaise." I looked at Akeno. "I know this is a personal question," She looked as if she was unsure whether she should ask this or not "but last time, when we first met here. What did you mean by 'fake friends'?"

Should have fuckin figured she heard me.

I took a deep breath. " I never had any friends." I stated it bluntly. Akeno would have most likely choked on her bento, if I hadn't waited for her to finish it.

"How?" Akeno asked incredulity evident in her voice.

I looked down at the ground. "People either pushed me around because of my weak physique, or just plainly used me as a scapegoat for their bullshit. My naivety didn't help the matter either." I told her. I looked at her sad face, and I realised how much a gloomy fucking mood have I done.

"It was bearable though. I mastered the art of don't-give-fuck. Sorry for the crude language." I tried to tell her with a smile.

Akeno didn't really knew what to say.

I sighed. "Look Akeno, could I ask you just one thing? I appreciate your sympathy. Really I do, but please don't pity me." I had to say, that for her sake, and mine.

"Of course." Akeno said it to me. And the bell rang, and we had to go to class.

* * *

After classes.

*Smack*

I rubbed the back of my head. Anger was clear on my face. "The fuck was that for?"

"How dare you leave us in the dirt!" Cried out Matsuda.

*Smack*

"And to top of it all, one of the Great Ladies! I hate life!" This was Motohama

Both of them hit me because they saw me talk to Akeno. Talk about jealousy.

Only Issei greeted me with a thumbs up. You know what. Issei is a fucking bro.

After Akeno he is the only one who I can even remotely consider a friend here.

But these two. Nah.

Before I can even complain these two, Matsuda looked at his watch, and was white as sheet.

"Crap, we gotta go, Kendo club, starts in a few minutes!"

Both Issei, and Motohama, looked similarly, pale and started to run with approximately 150km/h.

In other words, I was left in the dust. Literally.

I thought about a second. Shouldn't be this day, when Raynare makes her move? I mean I clearly remember, that it was around early spring, when the canon events start.

I decided to make my way to the kendo club. As I was approaching… I saw both Perverted Baldy, and Perverted Glasses, run for their lives, while neither the kendo club, nor Hyoudou is nowhere. They almost ran past me, when I elbowed both of them in the face. And both of the got knocked the fuck out.

I dragged both of them by the collar of their shirts to the kendo club.

Mid way they started to wake up. "Where is Issei?" I asked.

"Let us go damnit!" Both of them demanded simultaneously.

"If you tell me I might consider it." I told them with a voice that gave them hope.

"We got caught peeping, and Issei didn't even got a chance to peep. We ran for our lives!"

"Uhuh." They tried to squirm their way out but to no avail.

I arrived just in time, as I saw they were about to start beat the shit out of Issei.

"Sorry! Peace offering!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me. While the Perverted duo looked white as sheet.

Katase stepped towards me giving me a small bow. "Thank you Blaise-san, but you shouldn't have dirt your hands with them!" She thanked me.

"Nah, don't worry, actually can I exchange these two for Issei-san?" I asked politely.

Murayama shook her head, "I'm sorry Blaise-san but we have to punish these perverts."

"I have a reason to ask for his pardon this time." They were all ears. "You see, while Hyoudou-san indeed wanted to peep, he did not managed to peep this time around."

Murayama furrowed her eyebrows. "Can you please elaborate?"

I smiled. "But of course! You see these two." I tossed both of them at their feet and the rest of the kendo club, quickly surrounded them. "Were blocking Issei's view of you girls, so I think he should be pardoned this once." I explained.

Murayama seemed to actually consider this. "Well…" Thank god I was prepared for this.

Before she could respond, I pulled out a poster, rolled up from my blazer.

"I throw this in, to cover up the hole, if you let Issei-san go." I negotiated. I was surprised how well I did.

I handed it to Murayama, who rolled it down… and had tomato red face.

I gave her poster of a very muscular, and good looking brunette, around the age of 20.

"Deal!" She agreed to the terms, immediately. What did I say? Everyone is a pervert.

"Let him go!" Murayama ordered.

Issei stepped out, and we left in a hurry, while we heard the screams of agony from the two perverts.

"Blaise." Issei called me. I looked at him and I saw how thankful he was. "You. Are. A. Legend." He told me as if it was a fact, damn it dude do you really want me to feel embarrassed?

"Ah, it was nothing." I tried to dismiss it.

"I'm serious dude. You managed to negotiate with those demons." he shivered. "I swear, if I'll ever have a harem, I share them with you!"

Wow! Do I sweatdrop, or actually cry a river of joy.

Oh, right. I'm a sane person, so it's the former.

"Thanks, but no need, really." I chuckled awkwardly.

I don't know why but we took a walk, to near the ORC club.

"It's so good that I can't hear their cries anymore. Sweet silence." I said while enjoying the nice spring breeze.

However it did not last long.

"YOU!" I snapped my head back, to see both of them full of bruises. "YOU ACTUALLY MANAGED TO NEGOTIATE WITH THEM!?" They approached, I was preparing for to knock them down again, but instead.

They bowed to me. "TEACH US SENSEI!"

...What?

"You managed to have a civil talk with them." Matsuda pointed it out.

"This never happened before tell us your ways!" Motohama begged.

"...Be a decent human being, and stop peeping?" I offered, but they shook their head at peeping.

As they were about to say something, but they looked up at the window.

Rias Gremory, was looking out with a disinterested look, like in the anime.

Her hair is really beautiful by the way.

She then turned and probably finished the chess she was playing with Akeno.

"Did you see that? That was some nice sugar." Matsuda commented.

"True that." Now Issei, had a dreamy face. "What is it about red hair?"

Motohama fixed his glasses. "Rias Gremory. 36-24-36, President of the Occult Research Club. Word is she's from Northern Europe."

"Well, at least she's got someone from the same continent now, isn't that right Blaise?" Did Issei just teased me? The fuck happening to this world? What's next, Vali is actually a humble fellow?

Scratch that. That would actually be a welcome change.

I simply playfully hitted his shoulder, and started to leave school.

I had to shop some grocery. I thought about actually, following Issei, but I was confident that he would meet Raynare today.

Things are starting now.

* * *

 **Chapter end.**

 **I will be honest. I feel like this chapter of mine is really weak. I basically forced some of the scenes out and I'm not proud of it. That's because I'm not as creative as I'd like myself to be.**

 **I mostly forced this chapter so I can build some relationship's up.**

 **I do hope this was bearable though. The next chapter should be better!**

 **See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EDIT: I want thank you BloodRaven46 for correcting me one of the mistakes I made while writing this chapter. I still didn't want to delete it because I think it's kinda funny, but I mixed up, the evil pieces, with the Sacred Gear. So from { } is technically not Canon.**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I thank you guys very much, for the reviews, and positive feedback.**

 **Let's get into it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Bros Before Hoes**

* * *

On my way to school, I was extra aware of my surroundings. I wouldn't have been surprised if a Fallen Angel, (Akeno doesn't count) would have taken interest in me.

I do have a Sacred Gear after all.

...To which I still didn't gave a name.

As I was walking to School, I managed to spot a shell-shocked Matsuda and Motohama.

Not much further behind them, Issei, and… Yuuma 'Raynare' Amano.

I ignored the two pervert, and walked up to Issei. "Hey Issei, how's it going?" I greeted, and both of them turned around.

Issei looked at me with a teary eye. "Blaise, you won't believe this! I have a girlfriend?" She exclaimed it joyfully. He then coughed into his hand. "Blaise I would like to introduce you to Yuuma Amano."

She had the fakest of sweet smiles. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." She introduced herself timidly.

Oh you will be timid, after I beat you to half to death. Gender equality is a bitch ain't it.

Two can play the fake smile game. "Nice to meet you too, My name is Blaise Barko. It's a pleasure to meet you Amano-san." I turned to Issei, "See, if you can control yourself, girls actually see you as a decent human being Issei." I quipped.

"Yeah, your advice did help." Issei, admitted it. He lean closer to me. "The best part is she was the one who asked me out." he whispered it to me.

"Congrats." I deadpanned. Issei almost face vaulted by my lack of reaction.

Did he seriously expected me to be shell shocked, like those two?

"By the was Blaise what time is it?" Issei asked me, I looked at my watch.

"It's half-past seven-" Oh shit! Math, is the first class, today and that teacher is one strict lady!

We were white as sheet. I quickly turned to 'Yuuma' "I'm sorry, Yuuma-san but we must, go with the speed of sound, Bye!" And with that, I ran with speed of sound, and left Issei with her.

* * *

While I made it in time, and although Issei did too, he was sweaty everywhere.

After classes, I actually exchanged phone numbers with him. I need to be able to contact him in the future.

I had my lunch, on the rooftop this time. Reason being, is that I think better, when there is a decent view for me to look at. I always enjoyed seeing a chunk of a town, from a rooftop.

Besides the weather was nice too. I was leaning against the railings

While I was eating, I was thinking about the future. If I was right, then Issei, will have his date with her this sunday. That's four days. She will most likely ask him out this afternoon.

I will stalk them from afar, and I will hide in the park, just as I planned it a few weeks ago.

Still...A part of me really wishes, that in this reality Raynare isn't a top tier bitch.

...You could say, that she isn't that bad. After all, she let Issei go the second time she met him, and let him have his goodbye with Asia.

But realistically, she was just enjoying his suffering. The kind I **loath!**

I was so deeply in thought, that a certain someone, caught me off guard.

I felt a hand on each of my shoulder, and something very soft, touching my back.

"What are you doing here Blaise-kun, instead of our usual spot?" Akeno asked, while she leaned into my ear..

I jumped while my cheeks were most likely red as blood...and hit my knee in the railing. I was clutching my heart, with one hand, and rubbing my knee with the other.

"Jesus Akeno!" I yelped. "Please don't sneak up on me like that."

She giggled. "Ufufufu, you are jumpy today, aren't you Blaise-kun?" She pulled away.

"Just when I'm deep in thought." I grumbled. I looked at her. "To answer to your question, the weather is nicer than usual, so I decided to come up here."

She tilted her head. "What were you thinking about?"

I sighed. Should I tell her? I mean she and the rest of the ORC will most likely know, for a fact that I know of the supernatural, by next week.

Still...I could talk about it without telling her basically.

"Issei now has a girlfriend." I told her bluntly.

She raised an eyebrow, in confusion and her expression turned into a teasing one. " Ara, ara is Blaise-kun jealous?"

I rolled my eyes, and looked over the railing, over the city. "I would be." I snorted. "If she wouldn't be ringing, my alarm bells."

This got Akeno curious. "What do you mean?" she asked. Didn't she knew by this point, or is she trying to play it off?

"She just walked up to Issei, that she knew of him, for a time, and asked if he would become her boyfriend." I explained. "That kind of thing, doesn't exist."

I sighed. "Damnit, have to stalk them on their first date."

Akeno was silent for a moment, then asked me. "How will you know when will he go to date with her?"

Damn my mouth!

"Well…" I started while trying to think up an explanation. "Let's just say that girls like her usually strike at the date with the guy, very fast, and I think Issei will brag about it." I quickly made up an explanation, and surprisingly she seemed to accept it.

However, her expression turned into a stern one. "Blaise, I think you should avoid her." She told me with detectable concern.

I gave her an appreciative smile. She really cared for me.

"I appreciate your concern for me Akeno," I started "but other than you Issei is the only one who I can even consider a friend. And I can't really have his heart break because of a girl." I told her with total resolve. Even I'm surprised easily it came out of my mouth.

"B-but-" She tried to protest.

"Don't worry," I started assouringly. "I can take care of myself." I let a half smile on my face.

I don't know why, but the fact that Akeno was concerned about me.

It just made me feel slightly warm.

Akeno conceded with a sigh. "Just...be careful." She told me, with a small worry in her voice.

"Yes, _Onee-sama_ " I teased her. Akeno also smiled...teasingly.

I won't tell you what I got, but I will tell you my face was as red as the soviet flag.

* * *

I was heading, home when I got a phone call, from Issei.

" _Dude, you won't believe this!"_ His voice was rich with happiness and excitement. _"I'm going to have a date with her this Sunday!"_

"Congrats, but don't you think it's too soon?" I asked him, please Issei think it through.

" _What do you mean?"_ He asked.

"What I mean is, dating usually starts at least after a month, of getting to know each other." I clarified. "No offense, but I think your relationship is progressing way too fast."

A moment of pause. I think he is actually thinking over my words.

" _...Are you jealous?"_

...I'm hopelessly naive.

I gave a sigh of exasperation. "No, but if this keeps up, you'll have kids by the next month."

" _WHAAAT!?_ " Ow, my ear.

But his reaction was a funny one.

"Look, since I doubt you will cancel the date-" I started

"- _You're goddamn right I won't!"_ He interrupted me.

"-so my advice for your date, is to enjoy yourselves. After that is the point of the date. Bye!"

I hung up the phone, and decided, to do some training before going home.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Koneko, just finished spying upon the pervert, Issei Hyoudou. She managed to find out two , is that Hyoudou smelled like a dragon. The second is that the girl who took an interest in him, is a Fallen Angel.

She just finished reporting to her President, in the Occult Research Club. Akeno was there too.

"Thank you Koneko." Rias thanked her Rook, with her usual warm smile. Her expression turned into a serious and thoughtful one. "This presents a problem though."

Akeno spoke up. "It would be so much easier if we could just kill her." She said it in a cold tone. She wasn't practically fond of people with black feathers.

Rias shook her head. "You know we can't just kill them, without a justified reason."

While Kuoh was her territory, so to speak she also had to keep the cease-fire in mind. What that meant was even if a Fallen Angel was here, she couldn't just go up to them and kill them without a well justified reason.

Not even if they kill one human.

She wasn't happy with this. She would have to potentially leave Issei, at the mercy of a Fallen Angel.

Then again, she doesn't know what that woman actually wants. It's also a possibility that she doesn't want anything.

"The only thing, we can do at the moment, is me sending him a flyer before the date, and hope for the best." Rias told them, however Akeno was looking very uncomfortable. She looked at her with concern.

"Akeno, I know how much you dislike this but-" She was cut off.

"Blaise will be at the date." She said with a low voice.

Rias blinked in surprise, while Koneko raised her eyebrow, in a small surprise.

"Sorry, Akeno have I heard you correctly?" Rias asked.

She nodded. "Yes, he told me that he feels this Amano, person gives a bad feeling for him, and flat out admitted that he will be stalking them." The Queen of Rias admitted it.

Rias put her a finger on her chin in thought. Blaise was an interesting figure so to speak.

He never really seeks anyone to talk to, but he doesn't push anyone away, (except Akeno at that one occasion) And he somehow feels uncomfortable next to that girl.

A thought came to mind, and considering that how he reacted to Yuuma, this isn't far fetched.

"...Could it be that he is aware of the supernatural?" Koneko spoke up before Rias could.

"That's a possibility." Rias agreed. She looked at Akeno. "We will have to wait till sunday, so we can have a grasp of what kind of man he is." She then smiled. "And if you have a bad feeling about it you can watch him if you want, and intervene if this Fallen Angel decides to attack him."

Akeno gave her King, an appreciative look. But her expression turned into a serious one.

"But if I intervene-" She started, but Rias just shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"I'm pretty sure, you can come up with, a pretty convincing, lie that would make her reconsider."

Akeno nodded. She and Koneko, was about to leave, but Rias still wanted to ask something from her best friend.

"Why are you so interested in him?" Rias asked curiously. She knew this was a very personal question, and while some of the things around the new student is indeed interesting. she still didn't know the reason Akeno was interested in him.

Akeno, was thinking about deflecting it, but truthfully, she knew why her King was asking this.

Because she wasn't the type, to take an interest in someone.

While the question, was indeed personal, and wasn't about to tell it to her best friend, she would give a reason as to why.

Akeno looked into Rias's eyes. "He is the first boy, who doesn't look at me lustfully." She answered somewhat truthfully. Technically, he wasn't the first though. Kiba never had any fantasies about either her or Akeno.

Rias knew there was more, but she let her Queen, go.

The Gremory heiress, had a feeling things are going to get hectic in the next few days.

* * *

The day after tomorrow, will be the point of no return for me. After that, I knew I was going to be involved with events, for the foreseeable future.

I was laying on my school desk, waiting for the bell to ring.

...And just like that I heard the sound of freedom. That was quick.

I was stretching my arms, and I got my backpack, and I would have started heading home, if not for Katase patting me in the shoulder. "Hello, Blaise-san." She greeted me. "Can Murayama and I, talk to you for a second?" She asked me politely.

I raised an eyebrow. What do they want to talk about? "Sure." I replied. I waited for the rest of the class go away. Issei was sweating bullets. Probably thinking I was about to get 'punished' by them. In other words, he left in a hurry.

When everyone left, Both of them asked me in a voice that just screamed disbelief.

"Why are you hanging out with the Perverted Trio!?" Yep, I'm definitely gonna go deaf by the end of the month.

I coughed into my hands. "Correction, I hang out with Issei."

"But why?" Murayama asked me. "You're not a pervert, and heck of a lot respectful than those three."

Seriously?

"I thought you two were there when I came to this school, but since you forgot it, I'm going to tell you two again. Everybody. Is. A. Pervert." I grounded it out. "What you could accuse them off, is openly showing it, and well… You got a point there." I conceded at that.

"But I'm not-" She was about to deny it, but I shook my hand.

"You instantly gave me Issei the other day, when I gave you that poster." I pointed it out, and now she was blushing. Even Katase. Looks like she enjoys my gift for them as well.

I let out a sigh. "Look, everyone got more than meets the eye. I concede that Hyoudou-san really should stop peeping. But if you could look past that, you would also realise that he is actually pretty decent person."

They both snorted at that. "Yeah, I don't believe you." Katase started. "She is the enemy of all women!"

"You two…" I started then decided to just shake my head. I turned to the door. "I know better than to argue women." Both of their heads were red with anger. "If that was all, I will be on my way. Good day you two."

I headed out of the room, and Katase shouted at me. "You're no better than them!"

I looked back, and shrugged. "I know. Your point?"

Since I haven't got an answer I decided to leave. This was so childish.

* * *

Sunday came quickly. I was wearing, black t-shirt with two red stripes on the sleeve, the black sleeveless hoodie, blue jeans, red sneakers.

Hey, if I'm going to use fire, may as well dress for the color.

I arrived the bus station around 9:40 am. I was watching Issei from far away. Five minutes in, and He received the flyer from Rias's familiar. Another minute in and Raynare arrived.

My expression sombered when I saw how happy Issei really is. A part of me still held hope that maybe Raynare is different in this reality but I knew that was wishful thinking.

I was following the from a safe distance, and I was masking my presence as best as I could.

But I also felt like someone was watching me.

' _Abegal, Do I feel it correctly?'_ I asked him.

I heard a yawn. Yep looks like even he can sleep. **"Yep, the Hybrid is watching you. I'll wake up, when the breast kid, reaches the climax of his date."** And he quickly went back to sleep.

I shouldn't be surprised really. She was clearly worried about me.

I followed the two throughout the day.

* * *

It was getting late, and I almost got caught, when I was stalking them in the clothing shop.

We were closing to the park, and I decided to take a shortcut, to the fountain, where I can hide myself.

The park was as empty as a party for time travellers.

I was hiding behind a bush next to a tree. Soon enough, Raynare and Issei came up.

She walked next to the fountain. "Hey, Issei-kun!" This got the attention of Issei.

"What is it Yuuma-chan?" He asked her.

Yuuma gave a sweet smile. Almost looked genuine. "There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Issei, was nervous. First date, so I can't imagine why. "W-what is the w-wish you want?"

She walked slowly up to him.

I grew tense. I felt like I could take her on, but I'd rather she not utter her famous line.

"...Will you die for me?" She asked in a more mature and dark voice.

At this point I was thinking about how much I should humiliate her.

Issei recoiled than nervously chuckled. "Sorry, could you repeat that? I think I misheard you."

Her smile turned cold. "I want you to die for me." She laughed as she turned into her true form. The barrier came up too. The sky turned into dark blue color.

She changed into her BDSM outfit. I can't really call it anything else.

"I'll have to admit, I had some fun today." she looked at the bracelet, Issei gave to her. Issei from the shock, fell on his back."Thanks for the gift, I'll treasure it. If you want to blame someone for your death, blame the god who gave you this Sacred Gear" She formed the spear in her hands, and that was my que.

I summoned my Sacred Gear, and threw my sword between her and Issei.

It caught Raynare off guard. She turned to the direction, it came from.

"Who dares to come here!?" She snarled clearly upset about things not going according to her plan.

I casually walk out from the bushes, "Me!" I tell her. Her expression turned into a condescending smile. But before she could utter a word. I **Warped** to my sword.

"Begone." I start in a low voice. I'm next to her. She turned to my voice only to get a ten out of ten uppercut from my left fist. " **THOT!** " I punched her to the otherside of the fountain.

' _I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!'_ I cheered mentally.

Issei, managed to snap out of it. "B-Blaise. What are y-you doing here?" He asked while he was shaking.

"I tell you later, I think I know the answer." I told him. I turned around just in time to see Raynare hovering above the fountain, and throwing a spear made of light to me.

I swatted it away with my sword.

"Who are you affiliated with!?" She demanded. I let a sly smirk on my lips.

"Me? I'm coming from the THOT patrol." She didn't found my answer funny.

"I see you don't take me seriously _human_ " She spat.

"Racist much?" I rebuked. Getting on her nerve is seriously amusing.

She gritted her teeth, and made another light spear.

This time she wanted to engage close combat with me.

Big mistake.

Like an amatuer she just wanted to ram it through me. I parried it with my sword, and, using the momentum, I spin kicked her in the stomach.

She quickly recovered, and was coming at me with her spear. Our weapons came int a struggle.

I knew she could make a spear made of light.

What I didn't expect, is that she could make a light dagger.

During the struggle, she quickly let go one of her hand, and made a small dagger in it.

I managed dodge it, but it did cut my side.

Rookie mistake on my part. It was time to finish this.

I channeled fire into my sword, and slammed it into the ground. I used **Blazing Trail**

A trail of fire left my sword, with such speed, that Raynare couldn't really dodge it. The fire blasted upon impact, and she was laying on her back.

Her body lower body had some burn marks.

She quickly got up her feet, and flew up high. "Next time, neither of you will be so lucky." with those parting words, she flew away, and the barrier disappeared.

Coward.

If I wouldn't have trained I would most likely be exhausted. So, I'm only winded at the moment.

I still felt Akeno watching me, though I think she is in a shock at the moment.

I walked up to Issei, but on my way, my wound started to ache. From the sudden pain, I fell in on of my knee. ' _Damn, why is it aching now?'_

Abegal decided to finally spoke up. **"First of all, not bad for your first real confrontation. This once I won't chew you up for that rookie mistake. I think you learned it. Secondly your wound aches because, it still was a light weapon. While it is nowhere near fatal, like it would have been for a Devil, it's still not a pleasant feeling. No need to panic, it will go away, in a few hours."** he informed me.

"You okay Blaise-san?" Issei came up and asked me. I got on my feet again.

"I'll be okay." I assured him.

"Good." Now I can see how freaked out he is. "What was that!? Why was she acting like that!? Why were you in that bush!? Why was she trying to kill me!?"Issei was bombarding me with questions.

I put each of my hand on his shoulder. "Take a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale." He did just that. He looked a bit calmer.

"Look I tell you but not here. Come with me." I beckoned him and I took him to my home.

While we went back safe and sound, Akeno probably went to Rias.

* * *

Rias was pacing around her room. She was waiting if she would be summoned.

She hoped, she wouldn't have to be summoned in a scene where she would have to resurrect Issei to be her servant.

She was surprised when her Queen barged in.

"What is it Akeno?" Rias asked her Queen. She had a serious look in her eyes.

"He is aware of the supernatural Rias." She told her King.

Rias eyes bulged out. "He? You mean Blaise?" She nodded.

Rias suspected this, but even still. She took a deep breath. "Okay, please tell me what exactly happened."

"He followed them throughout the entire date, and it turned out that she wanted to kill Issei." She started to explain. "When she was about to kill him, Blaise-kun stepped in, and…" Her voice became sultry and she was blushing. "Humiliated the Fallen angel. And don't get me started on those really nice burn marks she gave her~"

Rias sweat dropped at that part. "Wait!" Akeno than turned serious once again."Burn marks?"

"Yes, he has some kind of Sacred Gear, which manifests into a pair of gauntlets and a sword."

Rias never heard of such Sacred Gear. It seems they have to have word with him.

"What happened to Issei?" Rias asked Akeno.

"He took him to his house. I believe he wants to explain of what he knows." Akeno explained.

Rias was massaging her forehead. Tomorrow was going to be interesting. She also had to tell Kiba and Koneko about this.

* * *

Thank god I had some First Aid at home. I poured some alcohol, into the wound and bandaged it. Issie sat in the couch in the living room, waiting for me to start it.

"Okay." I start, while I sat opposite of him, in my sofa. "Where do you want me to start?"

Issei was silent. Still processing what happened in the last hour.

"Yuuma...What is she?" He asked with a clearly broken voice.

"She's...A fallen Angel." He looked at me. "Supernatural, exists. Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels. Greek mythology, etc." His eyes widened, and I could practically see the gear turning in his head.

"Why did she wanted to kill me?" He asked me. I summoned my Sacred Gear.

"You see this? This is a Sacred Gear. Humans born with it, and not the most common thing." I frowned. "In fact, they are usually feared. They either try to recruit Sacred Gear users, or destroy them." My expression soured. "You drew the short stick."

He nodded. "So, how do I summon this Sacred Gear?"

...Okay how do I tell him.

"You focus on the part of your body that you think it's the strongest. Even if you have to strike a pose, for it. The keypoint is the strongest."

 **{** Oh fuck! I forgot it that he had it sealed at first.

Issie nodded, but before he could. "Wait don't!" My sudden yell, made him flinch.

I yelled, in vain because Issei, did a pose and his Sacred Gear came to life.

A gauntlet appeared on his hand.

He did one first try? Is this Issei more competent?

"Why did you wanted to stop me?" Issei asked me, confusion evident.

"W-well," I started nervously while I was scratching the back of my hand. "If you're weak and you summon the Sacred Gear, you could potentially die hehe."

( **A/N: I could be wrong, but I know that Rias did seal some of his power when he was reincarnated.)**

He headfirst face vaulted off the couch.

"You mean to tell I could have **DIED**!?" He shrieked.

"Y-yeah but I don't think there's any danger now." I tried to calm him down.

He got up, and sat down, again while I got up and walked up to inspect it. **}**

Yep, still looks like a Twice Critical.

"So, is this my Sacred Gear?" Issei asked rhetorically.

"Yes, on the surface it looks like a simple Twice Critical." I had a smirk on my face. "A Twice critical would just double your power. But this is one of the thirteen Longinus. In other words. A god killer."

Issei's jaw hit the floor.

"Although it isn't fully awakened yet. What you have is the Boosted Gear, which could double the user's power every ten second. The limit is how powerful you are."

I took a minute to let it sink in for him. "I'm not sugarcoating it Issei. From now on your life is will be vastly different."

He gave a meek nod. He took it pretty well.

"Anything else I should know about?" he asked me. The dude was getting overwhelmed.

"Well, there is but I think this is already too much for you today. Just know that Fallen Angels and Devils can manipulate memory. So don't be surprised when tomorrow no one from your school will remember Yuuma. Just you and me." I got up and headed to the door. "I escort you home, and gonna pick you up tomorrow."

I escorted Issei home safely, and I slept soundly in my house.

* * *

I got up, earlier in the morning and waited for Issei at the front entrance.

He came out like someone who haven't slept the whole night.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He gave a tired sigh. "Yesterday wasn't a dream huh?" I shook my head sadly.

As we were walking to the school, I remembered something Important.

"Okay, so let me tell you that the OCR and the Student Council are both made of entirely devils." I informed him. Issei looked extremely nervous. "Don't worry, todays Devils aren't about sucking your soul out. A large part of them are striving for peace. For example, Rias's household, are known for their kindness." He gave a sigh of relief.

"By the way, I didn't ask but why were you there yesterday?" Issei asked me. Oh right, he didn't know.

"Honestly, she gave me bad vibes." I looked at him in the eye. "No offense but a girl coming to you without any prior meeting and wanting to be your girlfriend doesn't happen I stalked you throughout your date. I known she was a Fallen Angel from the start, but I was honestly hoping for that she really liked you Issei. That's why I only intervened so late." I explained to him in full honesty.

He have a reluctant nod. "I can't complain, after all you did warn me, but I didn't listen." He said it bitterly. "Still I am thankful. You saved my life."

I pat him in the shoulder and smiled. "Any time."

Oh, the flyer. "By the way, you got something before 'Yuuma' arrived. You still have it?"

Issei, got it out of his pocket, and gave it to me. What I never understood, is why Rias never intervened when she knew she was a Fallen Angel. I know about the infamous fanon of course. But that just doesn't seem right to me.

Still, I will call her out on it, and see what happens.

Issei gave it to me, and I inspect it. "Yep, this is definitely ORC flyer." I looked him in the eye. "What do you say, we confront her about it after school."

Issei was scratching the back of his head. "I don't know, Blaise-san. It could have been just a coincidence."

"Touché, but even still, we would likely have to speak with them."

"Why?" He asked me.

Should I, tell him? Well, I should be honest.

"Akeno was watching me while I was watching you." Issei's eye widened.

"You mean to tell me she would have let me die?" he asked me angrily.

I shook my head. "Don't jump to conclusions. Akeno was likely watching me, and she would have definitely intervened if I wouldn't have been enough for 'Yuuma'.

He seemed to calm down at this.

By the time we finished our conversation, we arrived at the Academy.

* * *

The whole day, Issei was obviously nervous. His normal life is basically gone. He still asked his two friends, if they remember 'Yuuma' but just as I suspected, nothing came to mind.

Akeno didn't came up to me, during lunch break. I was sad, because I thought she was upset with me.

Then again, she would have a reason to. She likely thinks I lied to her.

After the last lesson, I went to Issei, to tell him that class is over. He stretched out his arms, and got up.

Perfect timing. Kiba Yuuto came in to fetch us.

Of course, he had to fight his way through an army of fangirls.

"I'm sorry, ladies but my President wanted me to get Issei Hyoudou, and Blaise Barko." Kiba went through them politely.

"What do you want with them, you lose your reputation!?" asked on girl.

"No Kiba-san, I beg you don't become a pervert!" Begged another.

My eyebrows were twitching at those comments.

Issei got up with a scowl. "Simmer down, I'm not going to suck out his pimp juice."

I'm not gonna lie. That line is even better in real life. I had to contain my laughter.

After I swiped away a tear or two, I managed to calm down. "Perfect timing Kiba-san because actually we wanted to have a word with her." I said it to him, with a similar smile to his.

He blinked in surprise. But didn't voice anything.

We followed him, to the ORC club, with absolute silence.

I was expecting Rias to shower, but there she was, sitting in behind her desk with a placid smile on her face. Next to her was Akeno with her practiced smile, but I could swear she was a little nervous. Koneko was eating some sweets on the couch, while Kiba decided to take a seat next to her.

"Good day you two." Rias greeted us. "I wanted to talk to you two."

"So do we." I stated. "Before you start questioning use Rias-senpai, answer me one question and than I answer as many as I can. Before we begin I will assure you that I'm not with any faction. Especially not with the biggest hypocrites on this planet, the _Church_ and I also never was with any faction." I explained.

Rias didn't expected that I would start it like this but she seemed to accept this." Okay, for now I take your word for it." Sh leaned closer and put both of her hands on the desk."What is it that you wish to know?"

I pulled out the flyer. "Yesterday, one of your familiar gave this to Issei." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Coincidentally after just **before** 'Yuuma' arrived at the date." The glares they were giving me I think they know what I was getting at. "Did you set up Issei to die?"

The room got colder, and things became tense. "I would never set up a fellow student especially to a Fallen Angel, to die Blaise." She said it to me sternly. " I understand how it can be the way as you describe it in your perspective." Her expression softened, when she looked at Issei. "I'm sorry Issei-kun. I admit, that I knew of the Fallen Angel, however because of politics, I couldn't just kill her whenever I want to. Even if Kuoh is my territory.

The slightest conflict can potentially spark another Great War,

And I also didn't knew her motive. In truth I gave you the flyer so you could escape death, should she kill you. For all I knew she could have actually have feelings for you. It's not uncommon." Akeno shifted uncomfortably, and Rias turned her to to me. She once again smiled. "But thanks to him, it wasn't necessary."

Now I really felt like an asshole. Just in case though. ' _You think she tells the truth.'_

" **...I think so yeah."**

I took a step forward, and I bowed my head. "I would like to apologize for the question. I had to make sure even if you are a Gremory." I raised my head up, and well. She wasn't expecting that I could tell.

"I accept, and you seem to know about my household too." she stated it. "Now it's my turn. May I ask what your Sacred gear is exactly?"

 **Chapter end.**

 **Cliffhanger, yeah I'm an asshole...sorry.**

 **Still, I practically wrote 70% of this fic under a day! I can be serious about deadlines.**

 **I'm was really thinking about changing the Raynare's personality so she it would be drastically different, than in Canon, but then I would have to throw out what I planned for her.**

 **(** **SPOILER ALERT!** **She's not gonna die, but she won't be showing up until the Kokabiel Arc. )**

 **Also, I'm seriously considering, about making this into a dual paring, for Koneko.**

 **I HAVE A REASON! The reason being is that how my SI will act to certain things, making Koneko to have feelings for my SI would be OOC from her. I won't spoil it, but yeah.**

 **I try to make a poll vote, as to how should I make this. You want Koneko to be a little sister figure for my SI or be a 'lover'...**

 **...Why is the FBI knocking? I'm not even the U.S.A!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

 **Okay, I want to something I should have and please don't be mad.**

 **The thing about the poll, is that I made it to see the majority you guys which would prefer, but in the end even if one of them wins, it's still a possibility I will do the opposite.**

 **I was also sick throughout the majority of the week, but I managed to write this.**

 **Not my proudest chapter.**

 **As for Koneko, well there is still a lot of time, for her so I still have plenty of time mulling over whether or not she will make this fic turn into a Dual paring or not.**

 **If I can't make it work, then this fic definitely stay single pairing.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

I should be thankful, that I asked Abegal everything about my Sacred Gear.

 _A few days ago._

 _I was in my mindscape as usual, but this time I wasn't there for a fight._

 _I had some questions to ask._

" _ **So you want to know everything about your power?"**_ _He asked rhetorically._ _ **"Shouldn't you name it first?"**_

 _I sweatdropped. "You want me to name it. You know I suck at it right? I would give it some really edgy name or some crap."_

 _He just shrugged._

 _After a moment of awkward silence I snapped. "Fine! I'll just call it_ _ **Inferno**_ _. Nice and easy."_

 _He shrugged again._ _ **"I expected worse to be honest."**_ _He grinned._ _ **"Not bad."**_

 _He coughed into his hands, and two arm chair appeared opposite each other. Both of us took a seat._

" _ **You already know, you can use Fire. What you don't know is that if a someone uses something similar against you, you can absorb it, and use it to rejuvenate yourself."**_

 _Abegal started to explain._

 _My eyes widened at this knowledge. Should I fight with Riser, I basically won, before the fight even started._

 _Seeing what I was thinking about, Abegal's expression hardened._ _ **"However."**_ _I was once again listening to him._ _ **"There's a limit how much you can absorb. And that isn't that much. You have to ventilate it, otherwise, your arms could turn into ash."**_

 _I gulped. Seriously what's so great about my Sacred Gear? It's nowhere near to a Longinus, and there are a lot of drawbacks._

" _ **Yes, there are a lot of drawbacks."**_ _Judging from his eyes, he is smirking._ _ **"In the beginning that is! After you get Balance Breaker, you realise how easily Inferno is on par with the thirteen Longinus."**_

" _ **But before we get to that, let me explain something crucial. You can also get the heat, off from the nater around you, to make fire, such as the sunlight. This boost's your capabilities however…"**_ _I knew where this was going._

" _Nature? You mean Senjutsu!?" he merely nodded. "So there is a risk of me going insane...great."_

 _He shook his head._ _ **"I seriously doubt you would go insane. But if you use it, your aura changes into something dark. I know you won't try to use it for a time, because of the Nekoshou but you have to keep this in mind."**_

 _I nodded. "So about the Balance Breaker…"_

 _Oh, he was smiling. He must have been wanting to tell me this._

" _ **First of all. When you wear my armor, you will experience a dramatic increase in your strength, speed, and defense. The armor is very sturdy, so it won't be made of a peace of paper. And the best part is, you can throwing raw fire, wouldn't be as tiresome anymore. The consumption of your fire will drastically decrease."**_

 _I had happy tears in my eye. I won't be an underdog! I can't wait to unlock it!_

" _ **You are far away, from unlocking it kid. I doubt it you will get it before facing that Kokabiel, fellow."**_ _My face fell, and somehow a small, cloud hovered above my head, raining on my head._ _ **"One more thing."**_ _The cloud disappeared, and I was once again listening._

" _ **Inferno, is also powered by emotion. Most importantly, Anger and Willpower. Keep this in mind, but try to stay clear headed, in battle."**_

 _I gave a nod, and existed my mindscape. Thanks to these good news, I managed to sleep soundly that night._

* * *

I finished telling it to the peerage. Minus about the Balance Breaker, and Senjutsu part. All I told them, that my Balance Breaker pushes my Inferno into a Longinus tier.

I could see the sparks in Rias's eyes as I told them I could absorb fire. I couldn't really blame her. After all, I'm basically an Ace in her eyes against Riser.

"I see." Rias said in thought. "Would you mind showing it to us?"

...I'm stealing Issei's spotlight ain't I?

"Not like I have much of I choice." I grumbled. And I summoned it. A pair of gauntlets appeared on my hands, and my sword on my back.

"Is the sword part of your Sacred Gear?" Kiba inquired.

I turned to him. "I can summon it separately, but yeah." I answered.

"Back to the topic." I turned to Rias. "Why were you stalking him?"

"I had a gut feeling, that girl was no good news. Someone just asking you out of the blue doesn't happen." I explain.

"...But you said you knew she was a Fallen Angel?" Issei pointed it out.

SHIT! I forgot there are times when Issei can be sharp!

"S-slip of the tongue," I stuttered it. "I was suspecting it she was though. She was just giving me bad vibes, which are usually true."

Please buy it!

Issei just shrugged at it. Good.

"Even, if I may not have been enough for her, I'm sure we would have been fine." I looked at Akeno. "Right Akeno?"

Her eyes, went wide, and even Rias was surprised.

Seriously, at this rate I'm going to give the whole club a heart attack!

"H-How?" Akeno gasped it out.

I had a small smile on my lips. "I can be pretty aware when I want to be. Plus I have a spirit in my Sacred Gear, who warned me when I was being watched"

The back of my left hand flashed red. [ **Not even giving me time to say hello, in very flashy way. Blaise I'm hurt. Anyways pleasure to meet you all. My name is Abegal.** ] He introduced himself. Issei jumped next to me.

"Y-your hand talked!" Issei yelped it out.

I sheepishly scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, some Sacred Gears, have their spirit sealed within it." My expression turned into a smirk. "Actually, once you're stronger, I'm pretty sure Ddraig can talk with you too."

Before Issei, could ask who the hell he is, Rias interrupted.

"Ddraig? You mean the Red Dragon Emperor?" She asked.

I nodded. I turned to Issie. "Would you show your Sacred Gear to them?"

Issei seemed hesitant for a second, but relented. "S-sure." and he manifested his Sacred Gear.

No need to be shy about this dude.

I saw her skeptical, expression, so I elaborated. "It's still immature as of yet. That's the reason it may seem like a Twice Critical, but I can assure. It's not."

Rias, took a deep breath. "This is definitely more information than I expected."

"Well.."I drawled, and looked at everyone's face except Akeno's. "If this is everything, then we'll be on our way then."I was about to go out, but Rias shouted at me." Wait a minute!"

I turned back to her. "Yes?"

She gave us a very cute smile. "You two want to become part my peerage?"

Issei, had a confused expression, while I gave her an unamused one.

"Nope." I said. Her eyes widened, not expecting my answer.

Seriously, is that surprising? Or it could be that she isn't taking rejections that well.

"Why?" She asked. "Becoming a devil has many advantages. Considering the fact that you know about my family, you should also know that I treat my peerage like a family."

Family huh? My expression darkened at that.

Recently when I think about it. No matter how much I want to remember the good times.

I only hear their pained screams… or mine.

And all I see is blood...bruises...sprained ankles.

"...You can't replace them." I muttered it barely audible even for me. I just wanted to get this over with already.

I just turned to Issei. "If you want to have your Harem dream come true, then join her peerage, but you will become a devil." I told him, and I walked out the door.

* * *

Rias was silent for a minute. She knew that somehow, she stepped into sensitive territory.

Still, she felt a little guilty about it. After all, he was willing to share a lot of things with her.

Issei, was conflicted. On one hand he wanted to ask Blaise what was the matter.

On the other hand, he told him that being the devil is the key for having a harem! And that made him thinking of beautiful breasts.

Akeno was the one who felt the worse. Considering the fact, that he knew she stalked him from time to time, meant that he probably knew she was a devil this whole time.

For a second a thought crossed her mind. How he mostly avoided looking at her, she thought he hated her.

But then he wouldn't have trusted her to intervene if it was necessary.

She looked at her king, who only gave a silent nod to go after him.

* * *

I tried push away the images, of my death. I even put on my headphone.

I reached the gate of the school, surprisingly quickly.

I felt the similar presence of Akeno approaching me.

Luckily the area around us was empty.

I slid down my headphone, and looked at Akeno as she was starting to slow down, her pace.

"Y-yes Akeno-san?" I stammered still feeling afraid that she might hate me.

She looked at me and asked. "...Was it a lie?"

"No." I answered immediately. "I knew you were a devil, since the first time I saw you." My voice turned a bit softer. " But I never lied to you."

"Then why didn't you tell me you were aware of it?" She asked.

"And why didn't you?" I rebuked. "You never even gave me a hint you wanted to talk about it. If you would have gave me one, I would have admitted it."

That was true. I would have.

She didn't offer a rebut.

"So…" I started slowly. I had a light pink on my cheek. "Can things stay the same between us?"

She started to smile. "Ufufu, of course." and she pulled me into a hug. I couldn't see it but I swear she had a light blush on her cheeks.

Ladies and gentleman, I would like to tell you I'm feeling heaven right now.

"But you know Blaise-kun." She started slowly whispering it into my ear. "For making me worry so much, I have to punish you~" She cooed.

Do I freeze up, or let my fantasy do the job?

I wonder...Will you feel the same once you knew the truth about me?

After a second I gently pulled away from the hug. "Could you do me a favour?" I asked and Akeno listened to me curiously. "If Sona-san inquires about me, could you tell her in advance I don't intend joining her peerage?"

"Ara, ara you intend on joining our peerage?" she asked.

"More like, under consideration." I corrected her.

Akeno pouted. "I thought that me being her Queen would be enough to make it guaranteed."

Her pout is cute.

"You're the reason I'm even considering it." I giggled.

Our antics were interrupted by Issei appearing.

Looking very apologetic.

"Hey Blaise." He was rubbing the back of his head. "I really appreciate what you've done for me. I thought through Rias's offer and…"

He now had a pair of batwings.

You idiot we're still at school grounds!

"Issei, people can still see it you know." I warned him with a deadpan voice.

Judging from his expression, his realised he could have fucked it up, and quickly hid it.

"...So, does this change things between us?" he asked awkwardly.

I'm not going to bite your head off…

"Nah." I started nonchalantly. "As long you chose this I'm fine with it."

He let out a sigh of relief.

Akeno just had her polite smile on her face as always. I turned to her. "See you tomorrow Akeno-san."

We said our goodbyes, and just in case I escorted Issei to his home.

* * *

However On my way back home…

I noticed the sky was more dark than it was supposed to.

' _A barrier !'_ Raynare's group don't fuck around.

I summoned my **Inferno** , and I felt something was coming at me.

I rolled out of the way, and a blue, lightspear hit the ground next to me.

I looked around to see where my attacker is. However I couldn't see it.

It didn't take long for me to realise, they hid their aura now, so I can't detect them much.

"Not bad...for _human_ " Came a male condescending voice from above. A figure was hovering, than descended, to the top of a street light.

He wore a grey coat, and a fedora.

"Who are you!?" I already knew who was, but for appearances sake I still demanded from him.

"Where are my manners, my name is Dohnaseek." He introduced himself. " I wanted to see who gave so much trouble for Raynare."

I crossed my arms. "Let me guess. You're not impressed."

Dohnaseek smirked. "I acknowledge you must have some skill. But..." He made another lightspear. "At the end of the day, your still just a human." He pointed the spear at me.

I held the sword in my hands, and was ready for a fight.

"Bring it on, Fedora-kun." I taunted him.

Hook line and sinker. He had a nice thick mark on his forehead.

And I had a terrible sense of deja vu, because he tried to ram through me like Raynare, albeit he had a much better speed than she did.

I side stepped, and elbowed him in the face, hard enough to make him fall on his back.

I jumped up, and wanted to plunge my sword through, him but rolled out of the way, and sweeped my feet under with his spear, and made me fall on my face.

I rolled to my back, only to see him, wanting to plunge me. I managed to block with my sword, and we were in a struggle.

Me being a human, is disadvantage. Even though I trained so far, my strength, and speed is ultimately inferior.

In other words, I really struggled to keep the spear away, from cutting my throat.

But I managed get my feet up, and kick him hard enough in the stomach, to send him flying.

I got up, and made a decent sized fireball, and threw it at him. I became more fatigued thanks to using it.

I really need to cough up more techniques for my sword.

Sadly, however, he managed to get out of the way. He was hovering above. "I must say, that was a decent fire magic." Did he just praise me?

"But let's end this." He summoned several, lightspears around him.

I didn't waste time. I threw my sword at him, with full force. It was spinning in mid-air.

He casually side stepped from it, "That desperate?" He asked condescendingly.

I re appeared behind, him. "Yes." All I saw was bulging eyes, before I put all my strength, into one vertical swing. He screamed, as a large vertical line was on the right side of his back.

I think I cut deep

I landed on my feet… and it hurt. It felt even sore. Dohnaseek, landed several meters in front of me.

"Y-YOU SCUM!" Dohnaseek, yelled at me, while trying to get up.

"I'm, not!" I denied. "I didn't cut your wings."I pointed it out.

"Don't be smart with me boy!" Dohnaseek spat. He would have made another lightspear.

If not for Akeno appearing out of nowhere.

She was hovering behind me.

"Ara, ara Fallen Angel-san, you weren't making anything to my cute little kouhai were you?" Akeno said politely. She was wearing a perfect mask, to hide her venom towards him.

Dohnaseek, gritted his teeth. "Who are you devil?"

I heard footsteps behind me. "She's my queen." I turned around, and it was Rias. "Her name is Akeno, and my name is Rias Gremory." She introduced herself, and Fedora-kun started sweating bullets.

"In case you didn't know Fallen Angel, this is my territory, not to mention you attacked and associate of mine." Her eyes hardened. "This time I let you go, but if you attack any of the students of Kuoh, you will regret it."

Dohnaseek calmed down. Or feigned it. He gave a tipped his fedora for her. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognise he was allied with you. My mistake _Lady Gremory_." And hastily, flew away.

The barrier came down. And I let out a sigh of relief. "You guys, have impeccable timing."

Rias smiled "Your welcome." Her expression turned serious. "We were in the area, because Issei, had to go for something for his parents, and a Fallen Angel attacked him."

I was shocked. Who could have attacked him? "What happened?" I asked. I was worried.

"No need to worry." Rias assured me. "He managed to fend of the Fallen Angel, until we arrived. She had blue hair, and we also gave her a one time warning."

So it was Kalawarner.

...Or how I like to call her: Stripper-san.

"That's good." I said. But I felt really disappointed with myself. He manages to fend off one, yet I struggle with one?

I would like to think the only explanation for it, is that Dohnaseek, is the more experienced one among his peers. Otherwise, this just proves how outmatched I am already.

I turned around to start heading off, but on my first step, my legs started to hurt. Jesus did I really land that bad? Great.

Akeno noticed this. "Are you hurt?" She asked with concern.

I turned to her. "I-I'm fine." I lied.

She just smiled. "Then you won't mind if I escort you home, right?"

...Fuck.

"T-that won't be necessary Akeno-san." I stammered. Great.

Akeno's expression, then turned slightly serious. "Then please don't lie when you managed to fall, badly on your leg."

So she saw that. "Ufufufu I escort him home President." She smiled again. On and off switches for the win.

"All right see you two tomorrow." And with that Rias teleported away.

While Akeno walked me home, she was of course bold.

She wrapped on her arms around mine during the whole trip.

"You know," She started with a sultry voice. "That wound you gave that Fallen Angel was a work of art."

Forgot she had an S&M streak.

"I also forgot to compliment you on how you humiliated that other Fallen Angel as well~"

I was sweating a bit. "Thanks, I guess." I said. She only giggled in response.

Thankfully, I reached my destination.

We were at the front entrance. "Well, thank you Akeno for escorting me-" I thanked her.

She interrupted me with her giggle. "Ufufufu, I'm coming with you Blaise-kun."

I looked at her, and blinked once. Twice.

"What?"

She tilted her head, "How else am I gonna heal your sore leg?"

I don't really want anyone in my house yet…

"You don't need to, it's nothing that won't heal." I tried to deflect it.

But she was persistent.

"A-a, I'm not going to see my cute little kouhai skipping P.E class because of sore legs~" She teased.

Why would she think I would skip P.E?

...Wait.

No. Fucking. Way.

I was shocked. But I managed to put on a smirk. "Do you like what you see on those classes?" I teased.

She had a blush and put a hand on her cheek. "Maybe." She drawled.

I then opened my house. Starting to prepare myself for the hard personal questions she may ask.

* * *

The first Akeno noticed, is that the interior of the house while, in on floor, was roomy.

In fact it seemed most of it was barely touched.

One thing she also noticed, was that, nobody was here.

Nobody.

Blaise brought her to the living room. It was shared with the kitchen.

They both sat on the couch.

"Could you please bring your knees up?" Akeno asked politely. Blaise nodded and brought it up. Akeno put one hand on both of his thighs.

They felt amazing to her. Blaise also blushed a bit at it.

While she wasn't a healer, she could use some magic to heal basic injuries.

She was done after a minute.

Wow, thank you Akeno." Blaise thanked her. However he felt that he needs to do stuff.

"Sorry, but nature calls." and he ran to the toilet. Akeno giggled at it, and she got up to look around the house, until his friend was finished with his business.

Maybe she could find something, that could tease him for.

She looked into several of the rooms, and those were also untouched.

' _Shouldn't he have relatives living here?'_ She asked herself mentally.

This just didn't make much sense to her. Why would Blaise have such a big house if he none of his relatives lived with him.

She walked down the hallway, and there was one room, which door was open.

There was a bed, which was just large enough for two people, a desk with a computer, and a wardrobe.

On the desk there was a picture frame, which was folded down. She grabbed it.

And she saw a picture of what she thought was her family. From what she could describe was A father, a mother, and two siblings.

' _But why aren't they here with him?_ ' She thought

Her thoughts were interrupted, by the sound of footsteps.

She quickly put it back on the desk, but not the way as it was.

Blaise was standing in the doorway, with a hurt expression.

* * *

I knew the moment I was done with my shit, something like this would happen.

I should have told her to wait there, but oh, why would you Blaise huh?

Akeno tried to hide her guilt of poking around. "Ara, Blaise-kun your room is quite nice."

What could I even say to that?

Should I be mad at her? She didn't do anything wrong. She was just curious.

After all, even I don't know how much did I tell her about me.

I was afraid that she would bring up a topic I want to avoid like sensible people the SJW.

Akeno's only excuse is that she was ignorant, to my past.

And that makes it easily forgivable.

She picked the picture. "Your family seems quite happy." She stated. She turned to him curiously. "Why aren't they here with you?"

The thing I asked myself, a few times.

Why?

Why couldn't all of my family who died, could be get thrown in one world!?

WHY!?

I felt the water works working. I was starting to feel weak on my knees. I stumbled to the bed, and managed to sat down. She gave me the picture.

It was me, my older brother and sister along with my father and mother.

The picture was taken a year ago, at the Grand Canyon. Me and my brother fist bumped, while my sister had an amused look on her face. My dad wrapped an arm around my mother's waist.

It was just too much. Tears were spilling out of my eyes. "I wish...they were," I managed to sob it out.

Akeno sat down next to me. I didn't saw her expression, as I still was looking at the picture, which I held with trembling hands. She pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Her voice filled with regret. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." She knew all too well what it was like to lose those you love.

"Not your fault." I buried me eyes into her shoulder. "You didn't knew." She was stroking my hair, to sooth me.

I don't know how long I cried. I'm not even sure when I fell asleep.

But I know that when I woke up, Akeno was sleeping next to me.

* * *

 **Chapter end.**

 **Originally I was going to end this with a big cliffhanger, when Blaise was standing on the doorway.**

 **But I would have felt like a massive cunt so, I had to tie it up. I think I did a pretty good job there at the end.**

 **23 reviews 54 favourites and 90 follows!**

 **How is this real!?**

 **Looks like 3 is the Hungarian justice because out my other two stories didn't get nearly as much attention as this one.**

 **I'm happy at the moment. I don't follow Eurovision, my favourite Hungarian band, goes to Lissabon, AWS :D If you like Post-hardcore, metal, they worth a listening too.**

 **Also, there is going to be a Hungarian Dub, for Dragonball Super! YEAAAA!**

 **Until next time people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, I'm back!**

 **First of all, I closed the poll. The results:**

 **Dual pairing: 21**

 **Sibling like relationship: 8**

 **The joke choice: 1.**

 **My choice: Sibling like relationship.**

 **I gave some thought, and realised something. If I would pull Koneko into a dual pairing, Kuroka would HAVE TO join no matter what, because otherwise it wouldn't make sense.**

 **And this isn't a harem fic! Also it wouldn't make sense for Kuroka not having for Blaise given the situation, how he would act in the future!**

 **So I had to choose between single pairing (which are rare as red snow.) or make this story into a small harem (which have way too many on this site.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

When I woke up, in the bed there were three on my mind.

One, I slept in my school outfit. I didn't change.

Two, I didn't have a bath yesterday, because I usually do it before I sleep. I smelled a little.

And three, there was a certain shrine maiden sleeping next to me in a black nightgown.

Of course, this was after I fell of my bed after I saw someone was sleeping next to me.

And as luck would have it I managed to wake her up.

While I was massaging the spot I hit me head, she yawned and sat up.

She looked at me and giggled. "Ufufufu, not used to waking up next to a girl, Blaise-kun?" She teased.

I looked at her. "Am I still a virgin?" I deadpanned. She merely giggled again. Of course she was amused.

"Of course." Came the reply.

She pulled the blanket off. By the way she slept on a seperate blanket and pillow. I got a nice view of her beautiful, figure.

"Do you like what you see?" she said in a rather seductive voice.

I felt like something coming out of my nose. I put a my hand on it.

It was blood!

GOD DAMN TROPES!

She watched my nose bleed with a rather turned on face, with a palm on her cheek.

Oh right, she was into S&M

After I managed to stop the bleeding, I asked which I should have started the day with. I was sitting in the chair of my desk.

"Why were you sleeping next to me?" I asked. I hardly remember anything after I to cry.

Unlike a lot of people I never had the mindset that crying is "embarrassing", or "it makes you look like a bitch".

Akeno's expression turned into on of guilt. "Well...I felt bad for what I did yesterday." her head hung in shame and meekly looked into my eyes."I shouldn't have poked around, just for the thrill of finding out something about your past. I'm sorry for what I did." She stood up. "I understand, if you hate me for this."

...She had that little faith in me?

She turned around and was about to open the door, when I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to look at me, shaking my head, and having a small smile on my face.

"I don't hate you." She looked shocked. "What you thought that much is enough to burn bridges with me? In fact I should be thanking you." I pulled my arm away, from her.

"B-but…" She tried to protest. But I cut her off.

"I didn't tell you much about myself, and avoided speaking about stuff. I can't fault you for being curious. And…" told her softly, and my smile turned into a small, but grateful one. "You have no idea, how much I had to get that off my chest yesterday evening."

I didn't notice but she had a light pink on her cheeks.

Sure, I let it out when I first came here. But it wasn't all. I never really had anyone else to turn to pour out my emotion too, except for my family.

Normal people would probably initiate some conflict for someone poking around their house without his or her consent. But I like to think I'm not like that. I knew she didn't mean to do any harm, so there was no reason to be dramatic about it.

I'm sure she thinks I'm strange.

Her shameful, expression turned into a mischievous one. In a flash she pulled me into a hug, and I felt her assets pressed against my chest.

I blushed as a normal person should.

"Ara, ara it's so easy to get you flustered Blaise-kun." Akeno teased.

Was this her idea for levity?

The hug was over as quickly as it came.

"We should eat breakfast and prepare for school don't you think?"

I merely nodded. I escorted her to the kitchen.

* * *

(Third Person p.o.v.)

While Blaise was lead her to the kitchen, Akeno thoughts wandered back to yesterday evening.

 _ **Flashback**_

Akeno was stroking his back while Blaise was sobbing on her shoulder.

When she was following Blaise around, at first she thought his relatives came with him to Kuoh. However she quickly realised that other than her kouhai, no one left or entered the house. She came to the conclusion while she was 'stalking' him, that his parents stayed at their home country.

But never she would have thought, that his relatives were dead.

It wasn't hard to figure it out. The tears were speaking for themselves.

Now she understood, why were his eyes so empty, and full of sorrow. After all she saw the same eyes for a long while every time she looked in a mirror.

If not for Rias, she would be dead too, or worse an empty shell.

After a while his sobbing started to come to a halt, and he fell asleep.

Akeno gently put him to his bed. His face now looking rather peaceful. She couldn't help but find him sleeping rather cute.

She sat up from the bed, and was about to leave him, so he could rest.

As she took a step, a hand grabbed her wrist. She spun around and it was Blaise.

But only his arm. He grabbed her in her sleep, rather firmly.

On normal occasions she would be giggling, and put out 'punishments' or something along those lines.

However while he was still sleeping, his face was restless. "Don't...go…" he mumbled it out desperately. "Don't...want to...lose anyone...anymore."

Akeno's expression turned into a sad one. She leans closer to him, and gently stroked his hair.

"I won't go anywhere" she whispered it to him.

His face became calm again, and let go of her.

She stood up again, and she meant what she said. She teleported back to the shrine, quickly took a shower, took a nightgown, and teleported back to his house.

After she borrowed a pillow and a blanket from a separate room, she snuggled up next to him.

Before sleep consumed her, she decided to make a promise.

Just as Rias was there for her in her time of need, she would also be there for him.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

Her thoughts were interrupted, by Blaise snapping his fingers twice in front of her. " Hello! Earth to Akeno-san!" They were now in the kitchen

"I'm sorry it seems I spaced out for a second." She apologised but kept her polite smile on her face. "What were you asking me about?"

"I asked if you had to take a shower." Blaise repeated for her. Akeno shook her head. "Okay, feel free to use whatever you need from the fridge. I have to take a shower, because I smell like a dumpster." Blaise said to her while smelling his armpit.

"You sure it's wise leaving me unsupervised after yesterday?" Akeno asked with surprise in her voice.

Blaise just waved his hand nonchalantly "There's no need, it's not like you can find anything else like that." ' _Good thing I made sure to burn that note.'_

As the second year student was making his way to the bathroom, she checked around the kitchen.

Next to the fridge was a half empty cardboard of energy drinks. She opened the fridge, and she was shocked.

The fridge was full, but there was no cooked food! There were vegetables and dairy products, and some meats like ham and sausage, but that was it.

Of course she quickly realised while there wouldn't be. He likely didn't knew how to cook, and there wasn't anyone to cook for him.

She had mischievous smile on her face. She couldn't wait for him to come out from the bathroom.

* * *

(First Person p.o.v.)

I was cleaning myself. My mind was on what to do, or how to do. I really needed to get stronger.

The worst thing is, I don't have dates to work with. I don't know when will Asia meet with Issei, when will he meet with that batshit insane exorcist, and when will they raid the church.

It will sound strange, but there are points which I share with her.

Both of us were hated for things. She was because she healed a devil, (who I will definitely smash his face up,) I was because basically for being weaker and skinnier.

We both never really had friends.

And both of us, are selfless. At least I like to think I am.

" **You are one."** Abegal chimed in. **"However I wanted to ask you something."** his voice turned serious.

' _What is it?'_ I asked him back.

" **...Why are you doing this?"** He asked, in a half confused voice.

I didn't get it what he was saying. "Doing what?" I asked.

" **Putting yourself into things which shouldn't be your business."** Abegal started to explain. **" You could have avoided all this supernatural business, yet you chose to take part in it anyway. I would like to know why."**

' _Why not just read my mind?'_ _I asked back._

" **I want to hear it from your mouth kid."** He answered.

I took a minute to think about how to answer it.

' _...If there were a person, in your Existence, and said person wouldn't have done jack shit to prevent bad things from happening, what would you feel about that person.'_

Abegal started to get where he wanted to go with this. He also knew how much his partner appreciated honesty.

" **...I definitely wouldn't have positive feelings about that person."** He said it with honesty.

I nodded. _'I don't want to feel guilty for not even trying to make a better conclusion. Think about it, it's not even an_ _if_ _when they find out about me. They would definitely accuse me for not even trying to make use of my knowledge, to ease the suffering. And guess what? They would think that rightfully so! And… I don't want to feel guilty about stuff… because even if things won't go the way I want to. I can at least tell that I've tried to make things better.'_ I finished my explanation.

Abegal didn't offer a rebut. He left me to wash myself in peace.

* * *

Bath time was finished. I dressed up, and went back to Akeno. As I was walking to the kitchen, my nose was slapped by the smell of food.

No she fucking didn't!

As I was walked into the kitchen, my eyes darted to Akeno. She made some scrambled eggs, with sliced up purple onions. She had an innocent expression on her face.

"It seems I made some breakfast just in time." She giggled. It was true, she wanted to make something better, but there wasn't time to cook anything else because of school.

My eyes were bulging out of my eye socket. I'm the worst host period.

"Eat it before it gets cold Blaise-kun."

I sat down next to her while a small cloud was raining on top of me.

"Why are you so down?" She asked me while I was looking at the floor the entire time.

"Since when does the guest cook for the host?" I mumbled it out. Was I really taking that long to shower?

"Ara ara, think of me owing up for yesterday." She chirped trying to brighten me up.

It didn't help.

I sulked throughout the entire breakfast.

* * *

As I arrived at school, with Akeno, I got looks of jealousy and hatred, from the boys.

As we walked into the main building, Akeno told me she had to talk with Rias. When she left, I was about to make my way to the classroom, when I heard three familiar voices with a mixture of jealousy and anger.

"BLAISE!"

I turned around only to be tackled on to the ground by the Perverted Trio.

"How dare you leave us in the dirt Senpai!?" Motohama and Matsuda demanded me with a betrayed voice.

Issei at least didn't fuck around. "Did you see her Oppai?" They all had teary eyes.

My eye twitched. I slowly got up, and said put on an innocent smile on my face. "Who knows? Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." They got annoyed. I put my finger on my chin pretending to think. "Although I did woke up next to her." I knew I was playing with fire, because if Akeno would hear about this, I had a feeling, I can say goodbye to my manhood.

They got up, while their jaw was still on the floor. I walked past them, and when I looked back, they were still as statues.

* * *

As the last lesson for today has ended, a person whom I didn't expect but should have came to greet me.

It was Sona's...Queen? I think she was called Tsubaki Shinra.

She came in and greeted the class politely. "Good afternoon, I came here to ask Blaise Barko-san to follow me to the Student council room."

I stood up, and followed her.

She opened the door. "I brought him President." Tsubaki declared.

Sona was sitting in a sofa, in front of her was a table with chess on it. To her right there was a couch, with and next to it a bookshelf. On the couch, were sitting two females reading books. A white and a pink haired girl. I think their name were Momo and Tomoe.

Sona glanced at me. She gave a nod to her Queen. "Thank you Tsubaki." Then she looked at me. "Good afternoon Barko-san." She greeted me.

"Good afternoon to all of you." I greeted everyone in the room. "Uhhm, sorry for asking, but have I broken a school rule?" I inquired, with some small nervousness. "If I did I take responsibility." I told her hastily.

Sona blinked, but gave a small amused smile, and chuckled. "No don't worry, you haven't broke a school rule. Or at least I'm not aware of it." I let out a sigh of relief.

Her expression turned into serious. "However, I would like to know your business in Kuoh." She gestured me to sit on the sofa in opposite of her. I sat down.

"What business?" I asked. "I came here to learn." I lied. Her eyes narrowed.

"You were fully aware this was devil territory weren't you?" She dropped the bomb on me.

"Yes I was. Last time I checked still over 90% of the students were humans like me, so mind telling me your point?" I was starting to get a bit tense.

She fixed her glass. "Not many humans aware of the supernatural, who is not affiliated with the church." My left eye twitched and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I already told Rias that…" I started.

"...You was never affiliated with them and never will." Sona finished it. "However would you mind tell me how did you become aware of it?" She asked me.

Shit.

Sona went one step further. "Not to mention the unusual Sacred Gear you have, and the fact that I hardly found anything about you." She glared at me. I was too suspicious for her liking.

"So I ask again. Who are you, and what are your intentions in Kuoh."

I had to muster up the best poker face I had, to not panic.

Everyone in the room was waiting me for an answer.

After a minute of tense silence I drew in a deep breath.

"You know," I started with a low neutral voice. " I don't know why the hell you invited me here just because it irritates you that you have sparse information about me. So answer me this. Have I hurt anyone since I came here? Have I avoided you "Devils", or shun you? Have I provoked you in anyway? The answer is no."

I leaned closer to the chess table and looked into her eyes, and I glared at her. "If you deem me so dangerous, that you felt the need to interrogate me than just kill me. Right here and now." I leaned back with. "It's not like I got a chance." I mumbled.

She was taken aback. Either because of me not backing down, or because of what I said.

Sona let out a low sigh. "I...Apologise."

...Wait what?

"Even though, I still don't like how mysterious you are, you're right about I shouldn't have jumped to the gun. So far you haven't did anything against us, but so far only did the contrary." She finished.

Tsubaki had an unreadable expression, while Momo and Tomoe was a bit surprised at their Kings apology.

I let out a sigh of relief. So she let it go for now. "Water under the bridge. I also understand with the position you're in you did this out of concern for possibly the whole school."

Sona had a thin smile on her lips. "I thank you. To be honest I didn't expect you to be so mature."

"Let me guess." I started dryly. "Because I hang out with Issei isn't?"

She just looked away.

I looked at my watch. "If you excuse me I would like to, go about my business."

She fixed her glasses. "Of course, see you tomorrow Blaise-san."

As I left the student council room I had one thing on my mind.

This was too close for comfort.

* * *

I was walking to the ORC. The reason being, is that even though, I can cement any relationship with Akeno, the minute I will tell her the truth about myself, I just want to treasure every moment I spend with her.

I started to develop feelings for her. Especially after what she done for me yesterday and this morning.

I leaned next to the wall of the clubhouse. It was around half past four. I waited a few minutes before Rias, Kiba, and Koneko, came out of the building. But no Akeno.

Rias greeted me. "Good afternoon, Blaise-kun, what are you doing here if I may ask?"

"I was just waiting for Akeno-san" I answered her, with a small pink on my cheek.

Rias shook her head. "I'm sorry but you waited for nothing. She was summoned by a client." Rias informed me.

"Oh." Was all I said. "Well, then see you guys tomorrow." I started to walk home.

But I heard a voice. "Blaise-san, are you interested in a spar?" It was Kiba, he had his usual well mannered smile on his face.

"With you?" he nodded. "I don't see the point. You would kick my ass. Not to mention you're a Knight. I'm just a normal human." I explained.

I realised my mistake.

"How did you knew I was a Knight?" He asked in disbelief.

"W-well...considering your behaviour, I just guessed you were one." I replied with an awkward chuckle.

Rias giggled. "Yes, he certainly acts like one." Kiba just sheepishly, scratched the back of his head.

You know what?

"Ah screw it, it's not like I have anything to do. Let's spar." I told him. Kiba smirked.

Rias let out a sigh, and prepared a barrier. She looked at Koneko. "Do you want to watch it?"

The petite girl. Looked at us and said. "...No thanks." She was about to leave but I got an idea.

"Please stay Koneko-chan." I pleaded. "The loser will buy you sweets!" Her head snapped in my direction. Her eyes sparkled a tiny. "Really?" She asked with the same monotone voice. But I nodded.

I looked at Kiba."Well, at least we have some stakes here." he shrugged. "I agree on these terms."

The barrier came up.

"The one who makes the first blood, wins. You can only use your Sacred Gear's ability, and no ability that can make great devastation!" Rias layed us the rules.

I smirked. As much as I dislike violence, I'm starting to get excited at the prospect of battle.

"Ready pretty boy?"

"Ready!"

I summoned my **Inferno**. Kiba quickly made himself a sword, and made his way up to me.

Because of he is a Knight piece, he was really quick. I barely managed to block him with my sword. I was on the defensive, I couldn't rush this. My advantage is that I know what he is currently capable of, but currently it's not the biggest advantage in the current situation.

I played it safe. I was purely on defensive, and was waiting for a hole so I could initiate a counter attack. However that was more harder than I expected it to be. His blows were absolutely fast. I had milliseconds, to even look anywhere which isn't his sword.

During one such occasion, I let him knocking the sword out of my hand.

"Looks like I won." He said as his sword, came to cut my arm.

I however **Warped** to my sword.

I didn't see his shocked expression. I throw my sword at him.

He heard it as it was heading towards him. He deflected it upwards.

I **Warped** once again, to mid-air. I put all my weight into it, and slammed my sword, to Kiba.

However. He sidestepped. And as I landed with a loud crash, of me slamming my sword onto the ground, he grazed my side. I barely felt it. I sat down on my ass.

"The winner is Kiba!" Rias declared as the barrier came down.

I let out a disappointed sigh. I knew I would lose. Still I could have put up a better fight.

Seeing my depressed face he offered me a hand. "Hey, you were good, don't let this put you down." I accepted and he hoisted me up by the arm.

"Yeah, yeah..." I felt something to tug, my blazer. I looked down, to see Koneko.

"...Will you treat me then?" She asked, with slight impatience in her voice.

I chuckled and I put a hand on her head. "A deal is a deal!" I smiled.

I could have sworn, she had a slight blush on her cheeks, but it must have been my imagination.

I said my goodbyes to the rest, as I followed Koneko, so she could rob me out of my money.

* * *

 **Chapter end.**

 **First of all, I'm sorry for making you guys wait a whole month for this chapter. But goddamn if Final Fantasy XV isn't addicting!**

 **Seriously I have 100 hours on steam!**

 **Anyway, while I was also writing this chapter for the past couple of days, I also having hard time figuring how to do certain things. Even though I mostly write this story as I go, there are a few points which are outlined to me. And one or two occasion I simply wrote myself in kind of an uncomfortable situation.**

 **So I want to apologise in advance, if I screw up the "power scaling". However I want to point out my SI won't have much of an OP bullshittery, so don't worry.**

 **I also had some thought, about writing a summary of my OG story, (which the Sacred Gear is based from) so I could write cross-over with both Final Fantasy, and Highschool DXD. (The DXD fic would definitely would be a harem fic.)**

 **I also had a Kuroka story in mind, with a regular Sacred Gearless human, who is just normal. No bullshit lineage or anything like that, just a normal human.**

 **I also realised why this story, is so much better than my other two fic. Simply put, I wrote both of them very timidly, while for some reason, I had no such timidness with DxD.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys!**

 **I made a Deviantart account, (Even though I doubt I will get any fanart.) And you can also see how ugly I look lol.**

 **I somehow have to pump up me writing of fight scenes. The thing is I admit, is that most of the time, in fanfics, I generally skip fight scenes. I'm mostly interested in the dialogue.**

 **...And mostly because generally most of the time for me they are dragged out. While I think my problem is they are too short.**

 **I try to amp it up but I can't promise anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

I was walking to the bakery with an impatient Koneko. Everytime I slowed my pace even a little she pushed me from behind.

"Why are you so impatient?" I turned around and asked bit irritatedly as to why is she started pushing me for the third time.

"...Because the shop will close in around half-an hour." She said neutrally, but I could hear a slight urgency in her voice.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "...And why are you telling me this now?"

She had blank expression on her face. "...I thought you done it on purpose."

"I wouldn't! I'm a guy, who keeps his end of the deal." I huffed. I turned around and walked with a faster pace. "I'm a guy who takes time seriously so, double time!"

I didn't see it, but I'm pretty sure she was smiling.

As we were walking, I tried to engage a conversation with her.

I asked the one thing I knew about her, but I couldn't afford a second slip-up now.

"So…" I started but I looked around to see if people were around us. They were walking only on the opposite side of the walkway. "What piece are you?" I asked.

"Rook." She stated.

I smiled, I actually thought Koneko was cute. In the little sister way whom you just want to hug and PROTECC.

"Ah. Kicsi a bors, de erős."(Small rain lays great dust. **AN: I couldn't find a better translation for this saying.** ) To be honest after this left my lips, I half expected to blackout and wake up in a hospital room.

And lo and behold…

It didn't happen.

She blushed a little. "...Thanks." She murmured. After a second she asked. "...How...Did you become aware of the supernatural?"

I wore a complicated expression. "It's...complicated." I took a deep breath. I was about to tell her something that is not a lie, yet not completely true either.

"I.."

But she interrupted me. "You don't have to say anything Senpai. I'm sorry for asking, something I shouldn't have." She apologised.

I wore a thin smile again. I turned around and pat her head. "No worries." She held a delighted expression when I patted her.

The rest of the way went quietly.

When we entered the bakery, she instantly requested all the sweets she could carry. I just had a bag full of cheese scones. I payed for everything without complaint.

When we exited the store, Koneko had like 3 bags full of sweets, and I had a bag of scones. Everyone happy.

"I guess I see you later?" I said goodbye I started to walk away, but I felt something tugging my blazer. She stopped eating, her sweets.

"Akeno-Senpai, asked us to escort you home if we can, after yesterday." She told me.

I looked at her and gave a long sigh. "Look, I really appreciate it, but I can look after myself. No need to babysit me." I told her.

"...I'm sorry Senpai, but I will follow you, until you reach your house. I don't want Senpai, to be ganged up by crows." Koneko managed to keep the concern, out of her voice. I just found her too cute to refuse.

"Argh, fine, I give in." I conceded, but my voice held no irritation. "Let's go then, It's getting really dark."

We started to make our way to my house. I managed to have some small talk with her once again. I didn't knew Koneko was into rap! The best thing is she mostly, the flow type, and her favourite artists, consist of, Hollywood, Undead and From Ashes To New.

Finally, someone with good music taste!

...Wonder what Akeno actually listens to?

...Of course… The sound of her victims. I shivered at the thought.

And guess, what! As we were walking, a few nameless asshole's blocked our path!

Koneko, finished two bags of sweets, when they approached us.

"You two give us your belongings!" Barked an asshole with Piercings and wore a Blue maroon jacket.

The second asshole whistled. "Nice chick you got there bud, mind sharing?" I took a deep breath, and let it out. This one had tattoos all over himself. He wore shorts and a black tank top.

"And you, _pretty boy_ , have a punchable face!" came the intelligent comment, from the muscle of the group. His head was shaved, and is probably above a hundred kilo.

My eye twitched from the pretty boy comment. That title is sorely belongs to Kiba.

I gave them one chance to back off, and walk away. "I'm sorry, but could you move out of the way, please? We were going home."

The Pierced asshole came into my face. "Who the fuck do you think you are talking back!? Give us your stuff, unless you don't want to be fucked up, and have this bitch being raped!"

So, this is how you send a love letter to the Grim Reaper!

Koneko was really close to crushing his bag of sweets. But I just gave her my bag of scornes.

"As your senior it is my duty, to protect my junior. Please enjoy the show!" I told her.

I turned around, and the piercing asshole threw me a right hook. I caught it and twisted his hands, and kicked him to the tank top asshole.

The muscle head charged at me, only to be punched in the gut, and get elbowed in the chin.

"As I thought. All bark and no bite." I cracked my knuckles. I gave a devilish smile. "Please, stand up, you all have faces that's begging to be punched!"

And just like as you would expect, these morons stood up.

* * *

"So, did you enjoy the show Koneko?" I asked my junior. Thankfully, she didn't a single scone from my bag.

"...Senpai can fight… I would have broken their manhood." A shiver ran down my spine. "Senpai was generous." She told me.

Piercing guy, had his face full of blood, because his face was full of it. Tattoo guy had most of his teeth punched out.

And the muscle head… Let's just say, he was sleeping, in the dumpster bin.

Don't ask how, he ended up there!

"Yeeeeah, generous may be not the right word, but they definitely lucked out with me!"

As we walked once again, a thought crossed my mind.

"...Wonder how much Akeno would have enjoyed this."

"...She would have been wet." Koneko stated it.

"What!?" I asked. I knew she would have found it amusing at least, but wet!?

Koneko looked at me. "You don't know? Akeno-Senpai is into S&M."

Of course I knew that!

The rest of the way went without any problem. There was no Fallen Angel this time.

When Koneko turned around, to go home as well, I spoke up, since I completely forgot about it. "Koneko!" She turned around. "If they ask, I'm sick. I'll be skipping classes for training."

She nodded and we said our goodbyes.

* * *

The next day, after the morning routine, I wore some casuals, and went out to the woods. I deliberately went to the complete opposite of the church. I don't want to get their attention after all.

The reason, I got out of the city, and into nature, is because the more you are surrounded by natural thing like plants, and trees the easier you can tap into it. At least that's what Abegal told me. The problem is, while I can use this ability, humans couldn't really use it. Mine is just simple Empowerment, ie.: Faster, Stronger. But I get that from Sunlight only! Quite limiting, but he also told me, that the 'nature' of it, I can naturally store some of it. Around, 6-7 minutes worth. And thankfully even when I'm not on sunray, it would take at least a few minutes before, I would have to use what I stored too.

I found a clearing, where the sun easily reached me, and I was surrounded with flowers, and trees of course.

" **Sit down and meditate"** I did as he instructed. I sat down, in the grass in cross legged position. **"Now, relax completely. Feel Nature in its purest form around you. What do you feel?"**

...Really? ' _You're in my head, you should know how I feel!'_ I heard him grumbling. I groaned. Freakin theatrics. ' _I feel, calm, the soothing sound, of birds chirping… I also feel something wet… on the top of my head._

I was waiting for his response.

' _...A bird shat on me, didn't it?'_

" **Yes."** Came the blunt answer.

Great.

Abegal coughed. **"Now let's get back on track. Feel the warmth of the sun. The heat it emits. When you think about heat, what kind of emotion does it come to mind?"**

I thought about it for a second. _'Kindness, compassion and love I think.'_

" **Well, at least your not a pessimist. For a normal person those should be the thought process of this. However when we counter Senjutsu into this, what does it come to mind?"**

' _...Anger and hate.'_ I answered.

I felt him nodding. **"Senjutsu if you ask me is a heaven for pessimists. Anyway, you already know Nekomatas are adept with it. What you might not know, is that you specifically can only use Senjutsu because of this, you take in more malice and negative energy than like them or the monkey boy."**

I gulped.

" **Good thing you have a partner right? One of the most important thing is, to be able to separate your anger that of the world. You have an advantage in that regard. Your pretty honest with yourself."**

For some reason something just clicked. How I didn't see the similarities?

' _Back-up. Senjutsu, and Empowerment that you told me about. Isn't that Touki!?'_ Is he seriously right of the bat wants me to learn one of the most advanced form of Senjutsu!?

" **God no!"** Abegal denied. **"I'm very careful with my words. While I can clearly see how you came to that conclusion, no. Empowerment, has two phases. You only learn the first stage. That gives about a 50% boost of your abilities. While the second stage of it, is Touki. And that gives about a 120% boost."**

My jaw hit the floor.

" **Okay, we got extremely off track again. Now, try to feel the anger, that nature gives off. I told you, that the angrier you are, the stronger your abilities are. That's why this ties with it. First, you need to get used, to keep that anger in rough check, so you can use it for longer periods. That's why I instructed you to, relax completely."**

As I focused, on the nature's negative aspect, I started slowly but surely feeling a slightly… riled up. I started to see a red aspect with my eyes closed, and I grabbed it.

" **Congrats, you reached your Empowered state! If you had a mirror, you would see your iris turned into a darker shade of yellow."**

When I opened my eyes up, I felt my senses becoming sharper. I saw more clearly, and heard the chirping of birds more clearly.

I started to run to the otherside of the, clearing.

I had to use the heels of my foot to, break my speed!

Just for the test, I summoned my Sacred Gear, and used **Blazing Trail** and the flames, went not only further, but faster! If I wouldn't have to watch for environmental damage, I'm pretty sure It would have left a loud BOOM sound, on impact, had I not cancelled it.

All I really needed at the moment, is get used to it, resume my regular training schedule maybe amping it up a bit, and making up new attacks!

I'm definitely on the right track.

While I was cheering, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned toward a tree faraway, and when I looked up there wasn't anything there.

Meh, probably my imagination.

 **Just check it and kill whatever is there**

I started to feel increasingly pissed off,

 **Unleash your anger**

" **Blaise exit Empowerment Now!"**

' _And how do I do that!?'_ I snapped at him, unintentionally.

" **Separate yourself from, nature and calm down!"** He instructed.

I managed to cut it off, and fell on my knees panting.

Sudden emotional shifts, ain't jokes.

' _What was that voice?'_

" **Nature's negativity given voice, to rile you up even more."** He told me very seriously.

" **Whatever you're doing, the second you hear that voice urging you to run a rampage exit Empowerment."** He gave me no room to argue. Not like I wanted to.

After I rested a bit, I went home. I wrote a message to Issei via phone, that I won't come to school this week because of training.

* * *

(3rd Person View)

There were a lot of things, she expected when she was instructed to spy on the boy, but this wasn't what she was expecting at all.

While Mittelt was the weakest, (and probably because of it) when Dohnaseek assigned to keep an eye on the boy. Reason being is that he is a "Nuisance that needs to aware of" he instructed her to spy on him. And if possible eliminate him.

She saw what he was doing, when he meditated, in the forest. While it would have been a good opportunity to sneak attack him, something screamed at her that, that is a bad idea.

She listened to her instinct. She was very young, but she learned early on to listen to your instincts every time.

Then she saw how fast he really was. She couldn't really comprehend how can a human be this fast! She could have if he was a holy sword user, but he wasn't!

Then for a second he turned to her direction and Mittelt hid herself.

' _How did he know?'_ For a second her heart raced. She started to get how he kicked Raynare's ass, and while Dohnaseek was the strongest of the group was also a bit wary of him.

For a moment Mittelt pondered if he did saw her, but when she peeked out, she saw as he walked away.

She let out a sigh of relief. Apparently he didn't saw her.

She sat on the branch of a tree, leaning her back against it. She started to wonder, how things turned out this way.

Originally this mission was supposed to be, a simple surveillance mission. Watch for the Hyoudou kid, to make sure his Sacred Gear remains dormant and it doesn't go out of control.

But then Raynare came in and told them that the mission is changed. She told them that Azazel-sama sent a messenger, told them that it was changed to eliminate the perverted boy.

Mittelt loved her leaders dearly. Raynare was sort of a fanatic when it came to her leaders. Especially Azazel.

It irked her that only she was skeptical about this! ' _I still don't get it why they don't even question it!'_ she thought with frustration. This stinked to her. He wasn't the kind of man to order an assassination! And Raynare didn't even questioned it! She should know it best. After all she is known in the Grigori as the "Cheerleader!"

She felt frustrated but also alone. Alone not just on the subject but at the matter of her comrades.

They were comrades and nothing more. They could hardly tolerate each other at times. The only one who Mittelt could somewhat get along was Kalawarner. Dohnaseek, was all about not only battle, but was a bit sexist. Raynare had her inferiority complex and Mittelt cringed at how she intended to finish off the Hyoudou kid.

She snapped out of her thoughts. She not only had to give her report, but make preparation for a nun.

She felt like a disposable pawn.

* * *

(1st Person View)

For the rest of the week, I skipped school. I either practiced **Empowerment** or just try to make up new techniques. So far I managed to come up with two. I need to practice them, but I at least have a little more versatility.

This week I decided to take it a little easy. Even though, the shitstorm is right around the corner, I won't achieve anything by overworking myself all day all night. The stress would kill anyone.

I was toying with the idea to try to raid the abandoned church, but I quickly tossed it out. I would be not only outnumbered because of the stray exorcists, but possibly outgunned, if all four of them gang on me.

I just can't get this over with.

I could try to bullshit ORC that my Sacred Gear is a natural crow detector, but sooner or later they would just find **Inferno** to be too convenient of a deus ex machina.

Plus Akeno is half-Fallen Angel. So yeah it's a dead end.

I arrived at School. It was the usual. People glaring at me, girls, fawning over Kiba (poor guy) And Issei getting molested by the Kendo club.

After Issei recovered he came to class. I decided to greet him.

"Hey!"

He was glaring at me. What did you fantasized about this time!

"Blaise, where the fuck were you last week!?" He nearly bit my head off. The fuck?

"Get your voice down!" I hissed. He reluctantly came to my level, as I whispered. "Training. That's where I was." Then continued normally. "Now why were so outraged? We have each other numbers, so why didn't you used it?"

"Because it's about **that**." He said in a low voice.

I was shocked. I'm starting to believe I'm in an alternative universe.

This Issei actually has a functional brain! What's next? Flat chested Kuroka?

But I turned serious. "Lay it on me, what do you want to talk about?"

His eyes turned into a teary one. "Do you have any idea how many freaking weirdos are there? My clients are batshit insane dude! There was this one who wanted me to turn him into a Magical girl!" Issei told me shakily.

"That's the devil life for you."

"Why my life sucks right now?" He asked rhetorically.

"Wait, it was good at one point?" I asked with mock shock.

"When I could stare at President's blossoms instead of your broody face, yeah!"

"I at least have something of a face to stare at, while I only see the mark of the Kendo club. Mirrors shatter when they look at you"

"Piss off!"

"Only after you Breast-For-Brains."

It was funny. After a serious stare down we both laughed. It was a good hearted banther.

At times like these I really need these. In my previous life it was one sided, and not really banther, other than bullying.

At least this time...I can tell he doesn't mean anything he says. That's something that I wanted back then.

And now I finally got it.

* * *

I went with Issei to the OCR. Why? Because I was bored.

He also told me about his encounter with a Stray Devil. Yep he already had his encounter with Viser.

In the clubroom, were Akeno and Rias. Looks like this time Kiba and Koneko are busy.

"Ara, ara I heard how heroic you've been Blaise-kun." Came Akeno with her pleasant smile.

"Koneko-chan was rather descriptive, about how _rough_ you were." She licked her lips.

Should I run?

Rias coughed. "Blaise-san If you don't mind Sona and me would like to know where you were these past few days."

"Training." I admitted bluntly. "Look, I get it this is your territory, but just because I'm human, and aware of people like you guys, doesn't mean I'm scheming. I thought we had this round once before." I said tiredly. "You guys can still kick my ass, if you gang up on me that's for certainty."

Rias turned apologetic. Damn, I may got some attitude issues. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

I waved it off "No worries, I know you have a responsibility."

Now she had a face of gratitude. Phew, guilt crisis averted.

Akeno came up and offered me some tea. "I just made it, you should drink it before it gets cold."

Now I love tea. So when I started to drink it...

It felt fucking great.

I had a smile on my lips. I put it down. I looked at Akeno, who was waiting for my answer. "Akeno excuse me for my language but this was a **damn** fine tea! This is the best tea I have ever drank, drink, and will drink."

Akeno blushed. "I'm glad."

* * *

Sunday.

It was starting to get unsettling. The Fallen Angels haven't made a move on me ever since Rias showed herself to Dohnaseek.

Worse than that the I was sick through Wednesday until Saturday. So I couldn't go school, to see if he met with Asia or not.

Akeno visited me twice, and honestly it felt good. She teased but that was fine.

I was having a casual stroll in Kuoh. Weather was nice and all. After a few days of having the flu, it felt nice to go out.

I went through the park...

Only to find an injured Issei, sprinting towards me.

"Blaise! Thank god I need your help!"

Oh...Fuck.

"What is it, and why are you injured!" I asked I was concerned.

"I-It was Yuuma, she kidnapped Asia!"

* * *

 **Chapter end!**

 **My original plan was to make this into one big chapter and just get this arc over with.**

 **Literally every fanfic at least finished this arc. Everyone knows what the hell is happening, so I won't copy paste canon events just so, It can have more word count on the story.**

 **Either the next or the one after will be the last chapter for this arc.**

 **Plus I really wanted to give you guys a chapter after I didn't post one last week.**

 **My main issue was explaining Senjutsu. I dunno how good I did, but I had to rewrite that whole segment. The original was kinda like when you try to be deep about it, and just turns out to be, a bunch of nonsense. So I hope that it does it's job.**

 **Also, I want to ask something. Can someone point to me when and where does Azazel clarifies the reason he sent Raynare to watch Issei? I know that was around Volume 4 but I can't find the scene.**

 **And also, is Kuroka turning cat is canon or fanon? I only watched the anime so far! And I'm trying to make myself to read the LN's. I'm just asking for clarification. So I don't mix the two.**

 **Cheers, and have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!**

 **I know, I haven't uploaded the story for a while. I'm sorry, I do. I simply wasn't in the mood to write. My mind was also plagued with some other fic ideas, which also just made me not to write for sometime. But then I didn't want to start writing a chapter or two of a new fic only to leave it in the air for an unforeseeable future. I'm also going to start to rewrite my FF7 SI. (Won't be as timid, as before and I will make some plot points which I hope you readers will like!)**

 **Also, I made a Discord Server! In case you want to chat with me or give me ideas.**

 **Link will be in on my profile page!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Into The Fray**

* * *

(Blaise POV)

Shit! Just my luck. I was out of the loop of the events because I had to catch a flu.

"Tell me what's happened Issei. And who is this Asia?" I asked him. I hated to ask him, because we are wasting precious time. But I had to keep up appearances.

Issei started to explain how he met this girl who was the personification of pureness, who was excommunicated from the church. He told me that Yuuma wants her Twilight Healing, and she can't wait to get it to get even with me for making her retreat.

But what he said after that made me have a chill run-down my spine.

"...She taunted me further. Saying she will have her Sacred Gear around sundown!" He explained it to me bitterly.

The fuckin butterfly effect. What else could have changed because of me nosing around.

"I'm pathetic...I couldn't protect her."

"But we can still save her." I said after a moment. "Go to the club. They won't abandon you." I started to walk away. But Issei asked me. "Where are you going?"

I looked back, and had a small smirk on my lips. "I'm going to kick their asses and be a distraction. You guys save her."

Issei shook his head. "Do you even know where they are? And you going to fight them alone!?"

"The abandoned church." I stated. "No regular angels would use an abandoned one. Also, you guys will come too, so I seriously doubt I'll be alone!"

I left him, I started to jog to the church. The worst thing is. It is already late afternoon.

If I go by my estimation we have 2-3 hours until her death.

Not good.

* * *

For Issei this is the second time he ran so fast as he did now. The first time was, when she was caught watching Katase's naked form by Kiyomi Abe.

After a long run he managed to reach the club. He hoped that everyone would be there but…

It was only Koneko and Kiba.

"Where's President and Akeno?" He panted.

"They are on a...personal business," Kiba answered, then noticed, he was injured. "Issei what happened.

He told them the story. They really didn't know what to do. The President told them that she and Akeno managed to find out their lair, and even though she declared that as an enemy territory, she told them that they shouldn't go in there without her permission.

But things changed when Issei said. "Blaise told me to get you guys. He said he will go and fight them. And I intend to do it as well."Issei told them resolutely.

Koneko was the first to stand up from the couch, her mind made up. She didn't really liked crows and she was bored, but she wasn't going to let down her Senpai.

Kiba although never talked with him much, he saw that he was a hard-working, and dedicated to something. To what he didn't know but he when he spared with him, he knew that Blaise was adamant on becoming stronger. And considering how he saved Issei from a fallen angel despite hardly knowing each other. And now doing the same thing for a girl he never met, spoke volumes of what kind of person he was.

And if he had faith they will go after him without a doubt, he would not betray that trust he gave him.

Kiba and Koneko looked at each other, with their mind made up. "We are going with you." Kiba said. "We should probably leave a message to the President." Issei quickly grabbed a pencil by the desk, and wrote something on a white paper. After he wrote it they both started to march to the church, and Kiba explained to Issei can promote there.

* * *

(Blaise POV)

I walked the last quarter of the way, I had to save some energy for the fight. As much as I hate to waste every second, I know that I won't accomplish anything if I burn myself out.

As the church started to come into view, I summoned **Inferno**.

The sky also started to have an orange tint to it.

As I was walking I came to a clearing. And there was a small girl, on a branch of a tree.

She threw a pink spear in front of me, clearly a warning shot.

I halted, and watched her as she wore a serious expression in that gothic getup.

"What's your business here human?" She asked.

I squinted my eyes at her. I looked her dead in the eye. "To rescue a girl whom the world wronged." I said with an edge.

Either I hallucinated or not,she seemed flinch a bit, for a mini-second her eyes flashed with a bit of guilt.

Before she could speak, a figure appeared beside her on another tree. "Well, kid you either stupid or brave." Came the condescending voice of Fedora-kun!

Before I could offer a rebut another voice came next to the man. "Of course he is stupid, he is human after all!" Good evening Stripper-san! She looked at the pink spear on the ground and snickered. "Wow Mittelt, You need aiming lessons or something?"

Mittelts face was red with anger. She decided to take a deep breath, and calm down.

Let it be known, I have a chronic allergy of bullying. "It was a warning shot Stripper-san, no need to get upset." I had two reasons for saying this. To make her angrier, to make their moves more predictable. Two is because bullying sucks!

Mittelt somehow managed to hold back the snicker. ' _Instant Karma!'_ she thought

She looked at me and I think she wanted to disintegrate me with her eyes. "What did you say you brat?!"

I smiled. "I thought Fallen's hearing was good, guess I was mistaken." I dodged her yellow spear, and put on my headphone, but there was no music coming from it.

"I think we talked enough. Let's get this over with!" I held my sword in my right hand.

Kalawarner had a smirk on her face. She made a lightspear and charged at me.

Predictable.

My sword clashed with it, I let it slide against my sword, as it came towards, trying to skewer me. I held my sword in place, and spun and backfisted her hard enough to send her flying.

"I see the intel on you wasn't wrong." Dohnaseek commented. Intel? "So you weren't bluffing Mittelt, don't disappoint me boy, by not showing a new trick or two!" Shit so someone was watching me!

Dohnaseek, threw several spears at me but I managed to dodge them. "Mittelt attack him from the back when I give you the signal!" I was smirking inwardly. It seems they really thought I wasn't hearing them because of the headphone. He threw several more before I side stepped and heard him yell "Now!"

And sure the loli came down slamming down a pink spear with her strength. Our weapons interlocked, trying to dominate each other. In any other circumstance it would be embarrassing for someone like for not overpowering a girl who is smaller than me.

But she was an Fallen, and I was a human. I ducked and sweeped the feet under her. Making her fall on her butt.

I was about to take a swing at her. But a really angry bluenett came at me. "BRAT!"

A yellow and blue spear came at me from two directions and I quickly tossed my sword in a direction and **Warped**.

And I was met with a fist to my face from Dohnaseek. I was sent flying.

It really hurt.

But I faintly heard the doors of the church kicked in.

I smirked. It seems they've arrived.

Now if only Rias and Akeno would come that would be great!

* * *

The trio really thought Blaise could handle them. He had confidence that they would come, so it should be repaid with the same confidence. Though Issei protested it died down, when Kiba ensured him he could handle himself. To him he didn't seem like the type who had a deathwish.

"Good evening shitty devils!" Greeted them sarcastically the psychopath of an exorcist Freed Sellzen.

Issei readied his Boosted Gear. He wasn't going to be stopped by a sack of shit like him.

* * *

(Blaise POV)

That punch took me a second to get my bearings. I was a bit further from the church than I anticipated.

I got on my feet and massaged my cheek where I was hit.

"You teleporting was predictable." Came the condescending voice from Dohnaseek. The trio was approaching me. I realised I was in a clearing with flowers. "If that's all you got then I finish you up."

I smirked.

I made a quick spin-attack, making the flowers fly up. I swiped my left hand at them making them freeze in the air. They started to glow red, and went up in flame.

" **Burning Petals"** I muttered. And they flew towards the group.

They managed to dodge most of them, but a few hit them making the seething from the hot pain.

"That's better!" Dohnaseek gave a cruel smirk, Kalawarner just growled.

"For fucksake let's just kill him and then kill the devils who got in the church." Kalawarner barked.

Should have figured their entrance didn't go unnoticed.

"But the fun just begun." Dohnaseek almost seemed to pout. But he exhaled. "Fine."

In a flash they were on me, and I barely managed to deflect Kala and Dohnaseek blows.

Clash after Clash, a few hits managed to slip through hitting my sides and arms. I used my left hand to use raw fire, to burn their knees and making them put distance between us.

The sun was starting to settle little by little.

I was also starting to pant.

" **Behind you!"** Barked Abegal. I snapped my head behind. The tip of the pink spear managed to touch my forehead. Blood started to leak from where it touched it.

I have no choice I have to use my trump card.

"Say goodbye _human_!" Seethed Kalawarner. As she was about to skewer me.

I felt nature surround me, and felt more powerful. I used **Empowerment**.

I closed the distance between her and myself and elbowed her in the face.

Their eyes were wide, either from the color of my eyes or from the fact of my new found strength I didn't know.

* * *

As Koneko was punched an exorcist to the otherside of the room, while making sure Issei was covered, a chill ran down her spine. She almost let out her ears and tails even. What she felt was…

"Senjutsu…!" She muttered out of fear, but thankfully there were more important matters to guess who uses it at the moment. She forced herself to focus on the present as another exorcist came at her.

* * *

For Rias and Akeno it was a very tiresome day.

Rias called back home, to ask if she changed her mind about Riser and to talk about the marriage that will come up when she graduates. The President to this day detested how they forced her to marry a man she didn't even like!

Akeno was with so as a Queen and best friend would be able to talk things out with her to and to be in the loop of things.

When they teleported back to the Clubroom, they were surprised to see that nobody was there.

Rias saw a note on her desk and read it out loud.

" _President, we are sorry but we have to rescue Asia. I ran into her only to be kidnapped by Yuuma. I can't let someone like her to be killed. Koneko Kiba, Blaise and me going to rescue her._

 _Sincerely your Pawn, Issei Hyoudou._ "

Rias was shocked, and Akeno's eyes widened when he heard Blaises looked at each other and opened a portal.

* * *

(Blaise POV)

I got a few minutes at best.

Mittlet flew up and threw spears at me. I causally side-stepped, I channeled fire into my sword, making the blade flame up. I ran towards her and jumped up, and cut her at the chest area and slammed down. She was bleeding, and the very least knocked-out.

I sensed a spear heading towards me and swatted it away with my sword.

I closed the distance between me and him and, started to duke it out again.

He was now on the defensive, and even he started to get winded.

Just as I was about to breakthrough his guard, Kalawarner was about to struck at me again.

I kicked Fedora-kun away, and ducked below her blow, and gave an upper vertical slash to her across her body. The blow was so strong it made her flew up and made her crash to god knows where.

All it was left was _him!_

Shit starting to feel increasingly more angry.

"Not bad, _human_! He seethed. "But I'm going to finish you up, and going to skull-fuck those lowly devil friends of yours after Raynare gets the Sacred Gear from the bitch!"

Something snapped inside me. Even though his words hollow as far as I was concerned. The way he talked about them. Made me want to burn him alive!

Maybe it was the influence of Senjutsu.

Maybe it was the fact that I knew Asia deserved better.

Maybe it was because I had personal experience behind those sick twisted people who wouldn't be bluffing about it, and would absolutely do it.

I decked him, and kicked him so hard, I sent him flying to a tree next to the church.

The bastard somehow managed to get up and chuckled. "Hit a nerve?"

"You have no idea." I said. He made a spear trying to ram it through me, but I caught his wrist and twisted it. I plunged my sword through his stomach. I pulled it out and let him fall down his back.

"If only God didn't create you insects." He croaked.

"God…"I muttered.

 **Twist his neck**

"Where was God, when people suffered and needed his blessing." I continued a little louder

 **Make him drown into his own blood**

"Where was God when I tried to be a decent human, and all I got was shit down my neck." I raised my voice once again.

 **Skewer him**

I put a feet on his wound.

"Where was God when I begged for **him,** or **anyone** to spare the only people who I cared deeply about!?" I yelled the top of my lungs.

I cut his head off, and started to stab him.

Over.

And over.

And over again.

" **BLAISE! Exit from it now!"** Abegals voice finally came through and I instantly let it go.

I just realised what I did to him.

This was the first time I killed someone..

And also looked like a modern art masterpiece…

" **Breathe."**

I walked away from the stench and threw it up.

"Blaise?" I recognize that voice.

My head snapped to the direction of the voice.

It was Rias and Akeno. Both looking concerned.

"How much did you guys hear?" And for that matter where the fuck were you two?! You were supposed to fight them.

"We only arrived just now, and heard how you screamed at the top of your lungs and…" Rias started and glanced to the mutilated corpse of Dohnaseek. "We saw the end result." She answered honestly.

I let out shaky breath.

"Are you alright?" Akeno came up next to me."You look very injured." I let out a tired sigh.

"Physically this is only a flesh wound. Mentally...Dunno." I answered honestly.

Rias cut in. "Blaise where are they?" Rias asked. I pointed my thumb to the church.

"They are in-" My sentence was cut-off by Issei

"This one is for Asia!" Raynare came through the window not far from us.

Koneko came out. "Hello President." She glanced at me. "Senpai you look like shit."

I almost face faulted.

We went into the church, to see Issei and Kiba, while Koneko dragged Raynare inside.

I glanced at Issei, to see an evolved Boosted Gear, on his left arm.

Rias looked at me. "It seems you were right." She said with a smile.

Raynare started to groan and regain consciousness.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. I'm Rias Gremory, next in line of the Gremory household.

Raynare still on the ground gulped. She realised just who stood before her.

"My comrades will come to help me." She tried to reassure herself.

"Oh?" Rias looked at me. "You mean the comrades he killed?"

Raynare looked at me both with fear and anger. "You!?"

I showed the blood on my blade. "Here is the proof."

Issei looked at me with awe. "You are awesome dude." I sheepishly scratched my head.

"It wasn't easy though. And I got lucky."

"Why would you go after us!" Raynare cut in.

Rias looked at her as if she was brain dead. "Do you even have to ask? You were on devil territory not to mention you and you comrades attacked my servant and my new friend here." She tilted her into my direction. She looked back at her. "Not to mention Issei didn't have Twice Critical as you know." She smirked. "He had the Boosted Gear."

Raynare once again shook with fear as she realised how deep in shit she's really in.

She had a last ditch effort. Maybe she could use Issei to get out of this situation.

She transformed into her Yuuma form.

"Issei please!" 'Yuuma' pleaded. I clenched my fists.

"I'm sorry for all the things I said." Like hell you did!

But… I will make you.

Something came into mind. I remember very little-

" **No!"** Came the rebuttal.

" _But-"_

" **There is 90% chance of your nervous system collapsing!"**

I snorted. " _I don't care! We gonna do it!"_

" **Blaise!"** came his warning voice.

" _Abegal, I won't let a bitch like her get away with easy death! I want her to feel the worst pain. Guilt. I will try to do it without your consent! I won't let her scar Issei, and if it's any consolation I just want to do it this_ _ **one**_ _time!"_ I told him, all the while listening to Raynare sickening emotional manipulation he tries to pull on Issei.

A second of silence. **"Once. We will do this just this once. The only reason I'm agreeing is because in some way it would be justice for you too."** He told me with finality and I was glad.

Even though I was speaking with him, I also completely heard everything Raynare said to him.

I was shaking from anger.

Issei turned his head away from her. His head hung low. "President please I-" he stopped mid sentence.

When I kicked Raynare full blow into the otherside of the room.

I was panting from the anger.

"You have some nerve…" I said with a low voice.

I slowly walk up to her. "Sadistic asshole's like you. Taking pleasure in others misery. Either physical or emotional. Do you have no fucking limit?"

I missed Akeno's flinch.

"I would like to know how the heck even you were an angel to begin with. People like you are the lowest of the dirt.

Raynare looked at me with absolute terror. I hoisted her up. "No need to fear. I won't kill you." I raised my left hand, with **Inferno** still active. "But you will wish you had!" and I gripped her head.

Time to see what you have in your head.

* * *

 **Chapter end.**

 **Okay, I officially started down the plot convenience road. Even though you guys will say that the mind read part is BS or 'Gary-stue' I assure you it is not. This part was practically planned since day one. It's also one time use.**

 **I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I decided to give you guys a treat, for waiting for two month for this. Next part will be the end of the Raynare arc.**

 **Sorry for the fighting to be short, but I would rather write shorter fight scenes, instead of dragged out ones.**

 **Fun fact: I wrote this whole chapter under a day.**

 **P.S.: Sorry for the Cliffhanger. I really do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys!**

 **IMPORTANT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

 **I'm sorry for not updating regularly. I had a bit of a writer's block not with the what I write but rather with the how. I also want to say that the end of the last chapter wasn't meant to come out of nowhere. It was one of the few scenes I planned but I couldn't really drop a hint for it. Blaise knew he could do this, but he saw no reason to use it, and he was so fed up that this came at the spur of the moment. The reason will be give at a later date.**

 **Also changed the Supernatural to Hurt/Comfort. More appropriate**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Raynare found herself in another place. At one moment she was at the mercy of the devils, the next she was in a park. Filled with withered flowers and dead trees.

"Where am I?" Raynare couldn't help but ask it out loud.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep musing voice.

" **I find it kinda ironic this is how your mindscape looks like."** Raynare turned around to see black armored (man?) with crimson red eyes without pupils or irises, with his arms crossed.

"Who and what are you!?" Raynare demanded.

He shrugged. **"Abegal. As for who I am…"** He seemed to think for a second. **"Spirit of Blaise's Sacred Gear. Though the rest, would be a chore to tell someone like you, and I don't want to spend my precious energy for it."** He answered in a condescending manner.

She gritted her teeth and formed a spear, and threw it him…

...Only to be completely vanish upon hitting his forehead.

"W-What!?" Raynare was gaping like a fish.

Abegal just laughed. **"A thousand more of these and it** **might** **actually tickle."**

Raynare was frightened.

" **Ah, fear."** Abegal began. **"The thing you feel when you are outclassed. When you bit of more than you can chew."** Abegal looked directly into her eyes. **"Instead of growing a spine and facing it, you are trying to squirm your way out of harm's way. Just like how you acted like you are superior until you were beaten down by a perverted boy."**

She started to feel anger for the black armored individual in front of her, and slowly her anger started to overwrite her fear.

" **You are so pathetic you couldn't even put a dent in him with a stolen a power. A power you had no right to bear."**

Raynare tried to glare at him. "If you didn't see it I put a dent in him. And this power belongs to Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama." She gained a dreamy expression. "I can't wait to get back to them somehow, how I succeeded getting a Sacred Gear for them. Azazel-sama will surely parise me!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by his chuckle, which turned into a laugh. **"I'm sorry."** he wasn't **"I just couldn't help it. It's almost sad just how much you don't even know your leaders."** He wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes.

Abegal also forgot to mention her that Twilight Healing, still needed a long time for it to be bounded to her soul. She slowly but surely unscrewed it from its place. So removing it from her wouldn't kill her of course.

"What do you mean?!"

" **Instead of answering it right now…"** She started to see the world shifting. **"Why don't we check some of your memories."**

* * *

 _In the beginning Raynare loved humans. Back then she was pure as the rest of mankind but that started to shift. She gave them credit where credit was due but it was too little too late._

 _She started to see the destruction they caused. The war they waged. The potential they wasted._

 _Before she realised she hated them from the bottom of her heart. She saw them as cockroaches. She started to disregard even those who showed to be paragon among the humans._

 _She fell because of it. Her sisters and brothers tried to warn her but didn't listen._

 _She became prideful. Arrogant._

 _Ironically, when she fell from heaven a loving family found her. They decided to took her in._

 _Raynare's plan was to stab the family in the heart. Acting friendly and killing them._

 _But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to kill them. They were too selfless, and their actions made her not wanting to kill them. She felt accepted. She decided to show them what she really is._

 _A Fallen Angel._

 _Their judgemental words, and expressions changed her. They called her an abomination._

 _She trusted them. It took her months to show them truth about her they discarded her like garbage._

 _It stung her deeply. And they paid the price for it._

 _She was lonely for a time. Until Azazel found her and took her in to the Grigori._

 _With her fellow Fallen Angels._

 _She was accepted, and proudly followed her superiors._

 _She found a place where she belonged. She had feelings for Azazel, but she always shot her down._

* * *

Abegal saw a memory which caught his interest.

 _Raynare entered Azazel's office._

" _Ah Raynare, I'm glad you are punctual." Greeted the lazy general._

" _I'm always, for you Azazel-sama.~" She said suggestively._

 _Azazel coughed and decided to cut to the chase. "I have a mission for you. We suspect a person in Kuoh has a really powerful Sacred Gear. The person is a high-school kid named Issei Hyoudou. You have to watch over him with Mittelt and report to me. His Sacred Gear has to stay dormant so it won't be out of control. Understood?"_

" _Yes sir!" She was about to head out but stopped when Azazel spoke up once again._

" _Be careful. Kuoh is Devil territory...And also…" Azazel seemed deep in thought._

" _Azazel-sama?" Raynare asked with concern._

 _Azazel just dismissed. "Ah, it's nothing, carry on Raynare._

* * *

 _Sometime after._

 _Surprisingly, Kalawarner was bored enough to join her and they got along fine. Dohnaseek was in the same boat so he decided to tag along as well. While he was a bit stronger than her, and was a battle-maniac they got along fine. Mittelt, was still inexperienced. Raynare felt like she also got along with her._

 _Currently she was on a rooftop watching as her target was peeping from a tree branch into a pink haired girl's bedroom._

' _How could this guy even have a Sacred Gear?' Raynare thought while dying of boredom._

" _It disgusts me how they make you waste your true potential here." A voice came from next to her. Red eyes, long black hair._

 _Raynare nearly jumped. She quickly bowed. "K-Kokabiel-sama!"_

 _He waved her off. "I was in the area, and decided to tell you there was a change in your mission."_

" _Change?" Raynare asked._

 _Kokabiel nodded. "Yes, His Sacred Gear was deemed to dangerous to us. You are to kill him. And also... "_

 _He leaned closer to her. "Tell me you would do any extra labor for the Grigori, right?"_

" _Y-yes sir!" Raynare replied._

 _Kokabiel grinned. "A nun will come from Italy, and you are to extract her Sacred Gear…"_

* * *

The images faded.

' _ **Blaise will find this interesting.'**_ Thought Abegal.

He realised that Raynare was seething with rage.

" **Oh right, I forgot I mentioned showing you why you didn't know, your leaders well."** Abegal said with a smirk behind his helmet and snapped his fingers.

The scene changed. In the room was Issei with Azazel.

He could make it out that Issei had some extra muscle on him too.

" **This is the future, with a very high possibility to occur."** He informed her.

"I take it you don't have high opinion of us? We did make a bad first impression." Azazel said.

"Why did you sent those Fallen Angels to kill me." Issei asked with an edge to his voice and his arms crossed.

Azazel shook his head. His expression turned a bit sour. "The mission was never to kill you. I should have made extra sure that they understood I wanted you under surveillance, and not to be killed." He looked at Issei dead in the eye. "The reason for it was because there was a chance your Sacred Gear could go out of control cause a lot of casualties. Your death was never part of it."

Raynare felt like she was slapped.

Azazel continued. "Raynare...Was loyal to a fault. I never imagined that she would go against my orders. She also went behind our back and tried to extract a Sacred Gear" Azazel took a breath. "Then again, I should have known. She never really liked humans. I should have pressed it I wanted you alive and no bloodshed. But alas I didn't and as such I'm also willing to make amends for my thoughtlessness."

Raynare started to feel like her knees would give in.

Luckily for her the scene changed.

"L-lies!" Raynare tried to deny it what she just saw. "Azazel, would never let someone weak like him talk to him like that!"

Abegal couldn't believe it. Just how arrogant could one be? **"Just shows you lusted for someone you don't know. That's also funny, you think you love him but all you feel is lust."** He told her coldly **"If you get out of here alive you can ask him how much you have been manipulated.** He continued. **"And Issei weak?"** He scoffed. **"Why I'll admit that his perversion is at times borderline disgusting, it is only the exterior. You dated him and you didn't see what kind of man he really is. He is a man worthy of my respect. Here is a fact. What he felt for you wasn't lust."** He went to her and leaned to her ear. **"It was** **love.** **"**

He leaned out, and said. **"And he proves it to others in the future."**

The scene changed once again and Raynare sees how he struggles against Riser. How he holds on against him. How he breaks Rias's engagement off, and defeats him. How hardly he trains for a month. His battle against Sairaorg.

The scene froze where Rias kisses Issei . **"That could have been you know. And all you had to do was being a decent person."** He once again. Leaned closer to her. **"But you threw it all away."**

Raynares leg gave in. The last few minutes was just too much for her. By the time she would come to somewhat to her senses, it would be dawn, neither the devils, in front of her or the Sacred Gear on her hand. She would return to HQ and report to her leader.

* * *

(Blaise P.O.V.)

I saw everything as a spectator.

I would lie if I didn't feel a little bit of sympathy for her. But that doesn't mean I will forgive her actions.

I was shocked when the Kokabiel fanon proved to be true. I want to say she has an excuse…

...But she really doesn't. She doesn't even know the limits her leader would go and wouldn't go.

I let her go. Her eyes empty, and completely out of it.

I dismissed **Inferno** and I felt something in my palms. It was Asia's Sacred Gear.

I let out a deep breath. Everyone questioning what just happened in the past couple of seconds.

Yes, in the real world, it was a few seconds.

I turned around, "Issei!" He looked at me. "Catch!" I threw him the Twilight Healing and he caught it.

"This is Asia's Sacred Gear!" He exclaimed. Her expression turned very sad. "Did she really had to die because of this?"

Rias was coming closer to Raynare to finish her off. Power of Destruction ready in her hand.

"You toyed with my servants emotions for the last time." She said coldly to her, but she didn't hear it.

I pulled her hand away, and shook my head.

Rias was giving me a perplexed look. "Why?" She frowned a bit. "Give me a good reason, Blaise-san."

I frowned too. "How about three." I leaned closer and whispered. "First of all, despite Issei hating her it made a mark on him. The scar she left on him would be worse if she would be killed. Secondly, this is way easier for her. Look at her do you really want end her suffering? Thirdly I don't want anyone dirt the memory of that girl with more bloodshed. Her memory doesn't deserve to be tainted by her blood."

Okay I knew Asia would be revived after this but considering Issei's reaction to her I don't know if she still managed to scar her deeply as in canon. And I want this bitch to live. While I hate to admit and Abegal as well. Somewhere deep down in her. There is some good in her.

In fact she let Asia let have his little date with Issei. As a sort of last wish.

Not much but better than nothing.

Rias begrudgingly relented. "I hate to admit it but you got a point." She went towards Asia as did I.

Issei already put the her Sacred Gear back where it belonged.

"I'm sorry Asia I wasn't strong enough." He said between tears. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Not your fault so don't blame yourself." Blame that bastard Kokabiel.

Rias pulled out a bishop. "We are about have another member in the gremory household."

(A chant later.)

Asia started to sit up, and a tear eyed Issei hugged her.

Damn ninjas are cutting onions.

"I-Issei am I alive?" Asia asked in disbelief. Issei only hugged her more tightly in response.

"Uhhm Issei, I think you should let her breath." I interrupted the moment.

Issei quickly let her go, wiping the last traces of tears from his eyes.

"Uhhm, excuse me but who are you?" Asia asked shyly.

...How could the fandom could hate someone so precious?!

People always accused her for being a cockblock, but don't accuse the other fifty people who do the same shit!

Back on track. "Rias Gremory, your **King** "

"Akeno Himejima **Queen.** " Akeno said with her usual lady like smile.

"Koneko Toujou **Rook.** " Came her stoic response.

"Kiba Yuuto **Knight.** " He introduced himself politely.

"Blaise Barko. Member of the THOT Patrol." I somehow managed to say it with a straight face. "The second part is a joke by the way.

Asia eyed me and gasped. "You are hurt!"

"This?" as I pointed to my forehead. "It's just a flesh wound, nothing serious." I shrugged it off.

She then noticed Issei's impalement on his thighs. "You too?" She looked down. "I'm sorry you guys got hurt to rescue me."

Okay, I have to nail into her this wasn't her fault. I walked in front of her and kneeled down to her level.

"Asia look at me." She looked at me with teary eyes. I put my thumb on my index finger…

...And flicked the tip of her nose. She put both hands to the spot where I hit it.

My sister did this to me always when I blamed myself for things that weren't my fault.

I gave her a warm smile. "Silly, stop blaming yourself for things not your fault." I couldn't help myself but to ruffle her hair a bit.

She was so damn innocent.

"S-still, let me heal you." She tried to use the Twilight Healing on me, but when she tried she nearly collapsed. Issei and me caught her.

"Look, you are exhausted." I pointed it out. Honestly who wouldn't be both mentally and physically after a day like she just went through?

"No healing, until you are rested Asia. Understood?" Issei said sternly. She merely nodded. She managed to get up and noticed the woman who tortured her.

"L-lady Raynare?" Asia questioned when she spotted with small amount of fear.

"Don't worry she can't do anything to you anymore." Issei assured her. He looked at Rias. "What will you do with her President?"

Rias looked at her pawn and then back to Raynare and shrugged. "Blaise made a good point for me, she is hardly threat anymore, and today's failure will surely be etched into her memory. We leave her be for now."

With the exception of Asia and me everyone was reluctant a bit to leave the Fallen Angel be, but they did.

* * *

As we left the church, Issei noticed Dohnaseeks body. "You did a number on him." He stated, a slight shiver went down his spine,

I flinched. "I lost my shit." I looked dejectedly at the ground. "I hope it won't happen again." I muttered.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Issei commented.

That bad huh?

Kiba looked at me and asked. " By the way Blaise-san. Where are the rest of the Fallen Angels?"

Oh shit! he's right.

"Well…" I sheepishly scratched the back of my head. "There are two others, I got good hit's on them and with the angle I managed to hit them with my sword, sent them somewhere away." I looked into his eyes. "I doubt it was fatal."

Rias sighed. "Then we must clean them up as well."

To be honest I feel kinda bad for them. I couldn't tell that before Abegal mindfucked Raynare, but I'm sure they didn't know Kokabiel set them up to die.

Before I even had the chance to speak up about it, Koneko spoke up.

"...I smell blood." and she pointed to the trees.

We walked short distance before we found a trail of blood. We followed the trail. The smallest one, Mittelt I believe was by a rock and she tried to stand up, only to fall flat on her butt.

"One out of two." Akeno commented. Her head snapped to our direction and her face was pale with fear.

"So, this is how I die huh?" She said bitterly looking at the ground.

I see the cut I made on her chest. I grimaced.

"It wouldn't be if, you people weren't trying to kill people on _my_ territory." Rias stated coldly.

Despite seeming like she accepted her fate, Mittelt was shaking like a leaf.

I started to walk towards Mittelt. I crouched down to on knee...

...And offered my hand. Everyone either looked at me with shock or questioningly.

"Blaise what's the meaning of this?" Rias questioned me.

I bit back a exasperated sigh. "Look, this has been a fucking long day, and I for one had enough bloodshed for one day. I'm sure I'm not the only one." I looked at Asia and Issei.

Mittelt was probably shocked at seeing Asia alive.

"Give me a good reason." Rias told me.

Damnit Rias, why do you have to be difficult? I understand why she acts like this.

"Can't we postpone this tomorrow?" I asked.

She merely shook her head.

I sighed and the idea hit me.

I looked back to Mittelt. "Okay, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me only the truth."

' _Well, you're my only way out it seems.'_ Mittelt thought.

She nodded.

"When you came here what were your orders?" I questioned.

"To help Raynare observe that leech overthere." She answered while pointed a finger at Issei, who face faulted.

"Then why did she killed him if it was to observe him?"

She had a thoughtful look on her face before answered."She told us that a messenger told her our orders have changed to kill him, and told us that we will stay here for more work." She looked at Asia with a guilty expression. "I know you won't believe me, but I questioned my orders, multiple times and even though it didn't feel right, I still went through with them." She looked at my eyes again. "I have no excuses."

Akeno giggled but there was no humor in it. "At least you know your place."

It took every effort in me to not give Akeno a disgusted look. I really like her. But her hate for Fallen Angels is…

Focus Blaise!

I looked at Mittelt and gave her a small smile. "You had right to question your orders." I took a deep breath. She looked at me questioningly.

"You were duped." I stated the fact bluntly. Her eyes went wide and everyone else were caught off guard as well.

"What do you mean?" Akeno questioned.

I turned my head towards them. "I tell you guys tomorrow. I'm dead tired."

I look at Mittelt. "Can you walk?" She shook her head.

I turned my back to her. I was going to give someone a piggy-ride for the first time of my life!

She blushed, but reluctantly climbed up. And I was holding her legs by my side.

Rias came up to me. "You sure Blaise?" As she looked at Mittelt.

I was starting to lose my patience. I knew she only looked out for me and I really shouldn't have lost it, and snapped at her, but seriously.

"No, Rias, I'm not sure, I'm carrying a _wounded_ Fallen Angel who was _tricked_ and has remorse. I'm also doing this so _I_ can get a summoning card, so when _I_ die you can reincarnate me." I out bursted with sarcasm. I was shocked to say the least.

Rias flinched at my sudden outburst, but her expression turned into one of anger.

"I would never be so low, to let someone die just so I can get a servant! _Never under any circumstance!_ " Rias rebutted putting heavy emphasis in her last sentence.

What the fuck am I doing.

Here she is worried about me yet I'm being ass because I'm tired and want to hit the hay.

But it made me smile slightly inwardly. Pretty sure every Rias bashing fic author, back home would be committing seppuku if they knew how much they misjudged her.

I let out a tired sigh. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to snap. I know you just looking out for me here, but could we please not treat her like she will nuke the fucking world." I told her apologetically, and very calmly.

Her expression turned into one of understanding and nodded. "We will wait for your explanation tomorrow then." She said changing the topic. "Considering the events of today, we will continue the search for the other Fallen Angel tomorrow as well."

We said our goodbyes as Rias teleported everyone.

This will be one long walk back home.

* * *

We (well it was really me) walked for almost an hour now. The trip so far was silent.

We were already walking down the silent streets of Kuoh. It was night now.

To think the ritual started earlier than it was supposed to is worrying.

I hope that time won't be my enemy in the future.

My musing was interrupted by Mittelt.

"You're weird." She blurted out.

"Thanks..?" I was unsure.

"First you raid our base, kick our asses, injure me, and then offering to help me, and defending me." Mittelt explained.

"Knowing facts can change your attitude about things and people." I said softly.

"...Was it true?" Mittelt asked.

"What was true?"

"About us being fed false information." She answered.

I hummed in confirmation.

"How do you know?" Mittelt asked me.

"My Sacred Gear's spirit took a peek into Raynares mind." I answered her honestly. "It was an one time deal though."

Mittelt scoffed. "Of course she wouldn't question it." Then she mumbled. "The idiotic cheerleader."

"Cheerleader?" I asked. What was this Jack and Miranda for Mass effect?

"If she isn't acting superior she talks about how awesome "Azazel-sama" is. Don't get me wrong. I love our leaders and respect them greatly, but I'm not a blind follower." Mittelt told me. "My relationship with her is well neutral I think."

After a minute of silence. I had to ask. "I didn't introduce myself so… My name is Blaise Barko. What is yours?" I asked lamely.

"Mittelt."

"No family name?" I asked.

I felt her tense a bit. "Angels don't have family name. And I...never knew them." Mittelt answered me sadly.

Good job Casanova!

"I'm sorry, it was inconsiderate from me." I tried to apologise.

"No prob." Mittelt sighed.

I continued to walk only for Abegal to snap at me.

" **Above!"**

I quickly jumped back and a spear of light penetrated the pavement. I looked up to see Kalawarner barely able to fly, and descending on one leg.

"Kala?" Mittelt asked surprise evident in her voice. "You jerk! Don't you see I'm with him?! You could have hit me!?" She yelled at her with a thick mark on her head.

Kalawarner looked at us as if she wants to chew us up.

Considering the disrespect I showed her, during our fight I wouldn't be surprised if my words would fell on deaf ears.

But I had to try.

I took a deep breath. "Look, there is no point in fighting anymore." She raised an eyebrow.

"Raynare is a mess, Asia is with Rias, and your orders on killing were false. You were-"

I was interrupted by a laugh.

Not the one who jokes.

But the one who is a maniac. And she laughed hysterically.

A chill ran down my spine.

"Oh, this is rich." Kalawarner said as she composed herself. "Those weren't false. At least to Dohnaseek and me."

"What?" I gaped like a fish.

She snickered sinisterly."I know Kokabiel-sama gave those orders to that gullible bitch."

Mittelt was frozen. "K-Kokabiel-sama?!" She tried to compose herself.

"Do you know how boring it is to sit a thumb my ass?" She snapped. "Back in the day it was all about action, the thrill of battle! And Kokabiel-sama was more that willing to give it to us."

She had the eyes of a maniac. "I hid myself from glory for so long, I knew that this mission was highly suicidal but damn did I need the thrill of it. Even if I wasn't that open about it as Dohnaseek was. We were gladly willing to be sacrificial pawns, on warming up this cold war state we are in."

I stared at her disgustingly. "What about your friends and comrades!?"

She scoffed. "Friends?" Then she looked at Mittelt. "Oh, you mean such an emotional hinderess like her?"

"W-what?" Mittelt choked out.

"Who the hell would someone anyone in that getup of yours. You barely had the stomach to accept the ritual we made that maiden go through. Not to mention how weak you are. Oh and only those worthy of my respect can nickname me. You are far from one." Kalawarner said coldly and cruelly.

Mittelt hated, but the words stinged. The whole day was a mess. Her eyes were watery.

I on the other hand started to boil. First of all, you don't bully someone who is weaker than you while I'm around. Second of all She's a THOT and she needs a lesson.

I unconsciously gripped Mittelts leg harder under my arms.

"Oh how I loathe people like you Stripper." I was glaring at her.

Her eyebrows twitched. "Let's just get this over with." She summoned a spear of light.

I had to protect someone, and this way I had no way to fight back. I had no cards to summon anyone from the peerage as well. Damnit!

I was about to try to dodge, but she was hit.

By lightning no less. She fell on her chest.

"Ara ara, Trying to assassinate my cute little kouhai?" Akeno asked with her devil wings out in the sky asked. rhetorically. She landed next to me. "That's something a senpai can't let happen~"

"Thanks for the assistance Akeno-san, but why are you here?" I asked surprised that she was here.

She turned to me"I was actually waiting for you at your house, but then I remembered that you can't teleport, so I decided to try to find you." She explained.

Why was she waiting for me at my house?

She then turned to the Fallen Angel. "Any last words?" She asked politely, but with malice towards her. She charged up a lighting in her hands.

She didn't had the chance, because Akeno fried her.

She turned around, and looked at me. "So shall we head to your house with your... _guest_?" She asked politely but I felt the venom when she referred to Mittelt.

Mittelt looked away. She wanted to be left alone at the moment. The last couple of minutes was too much for her.

I felt something wet under my nose. Akeno looked concerned. "Are you okay Blaise-kun?" She asked me. She took out a handkerchief and wiped my nose.

It was blood. I shrugged it off. After it was a tiresome day.

I missed that Abegal tensed.

* * *

The rest of the way, mostly in silent but I decided to inform Akeno about what I meant before going home. So she will likely spread the word around the peerage.

When we arrived, I sat Mittelt on the couch and well… She wasn't in the best of spirits.

Akeno dragged me to my bathroom to clean my wounds, and bandage me up.

"Thank you Akeno-san." I thanked her. "Would you be so kind to do the same for Mittelt as well?" I asked.

Yeah I know she is a Fallen Angel. I know you hate them.

But I don't care.

Akeno tensed a bit. "Her injuries don't look that bad, I don't think she needs-"

I slammed the door shut. She flinched.

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Look Akeno, I don't know why you hate Fallen Angels," I totally do, but even in your place I would hate the Himejima clan rather the Fallen one's. "I take it they did something to you in the past. If I would follow your example that would mean I also would hate _every single human_ regardless of who they are."

Akeno tried to speak up."B-but then why don't you?"

"I can't hate for someone for being a Fallen Angel, Devil, Youkai, Humans etc. No one can choose from who and how they are born, but they can choose who they want to be. Rather you should try to look at being an example good example. A good apple on a tree with full of rotten one."

My expression softened. "Akeno that girl, just realised that her comrades lied, discarded her like trash, and one of her leaders flushed her down the drain. Imagine a scenario where Rias and rest of her peerage dumps you and leave you high and dry."

Akeno's throat started to get dry.

"I can sympathise with her. I was surrounded by fake friends. A naive idiot like who just wanted to know a reason why everyone who isn't his family hated him. I got no answer to this day." I added in a lower voice.

I felt my eyes burning from sadness.

* * *

(Akeno P.O.V.)

He was right. I had to remind myself I'm not the only one in the world who is miserable.

When he said those words about not caring what a person is Fallen Angel or Devil. I just wanted to tackle him into the ground and hug him.

He accepts what I am but…

 _A few hours ago, when we reached the church and she kicked Raynare away in anger._

" _Sadistic asshole's like you, Taking pleausre in others misery." Blaise snarled._

" _People like you are the lowest of the dirt."_

I was S&M. I enjoyed the pain I caused to Strays, and enemies.

It stung me deeply.

I don't think he could accept about that personality of mine.

In the short time I knew him so far, I really felt sorry for him. I knew what it was like to lose loved ones.

And he hates sadist's...

But his eyes shine brighter every time I'm with him…

Could he accept that part of me?

Am I even the right person to help him?

And if he finds out… about that part of mine…

Will I cause him more misery?

The thought of him sprunging me away.

I don't think I could bare it. I have to hide it.

I pulled him into a hug. His face one of Crimson Red.

So cute~

"You are right Blaise-kun. It wasn't...Nice of to act like that with her."

I pulled away. "Tell her to come in and I fix her up." I said with usual polite smile.

"Y-yeah sure." He opened the door, and he looked back and smiled. "And I really appreciate it Akeno. For everything you have done me so far."

That smile of his so good to see.

I just giggled in response.

I exhaled. I was waiting for the Fallen Angel, when I heard a loud **THUD**. Like when someone collapses.

I quickly ran out to see Blaise on the floor. Shaking, and vomiting up blood. Mittelt came in a second later to see the sight.

Before I could mutter a word, he shakily said. "Mi-Mind read...Nervous Collapse….Die...Get..Rias...Reincarnate." He rasped between vomits.

Not a second later he finished, I quickly teleported to my King.

* * *

 **Chapter End.**

 **Longest chapter I have ever written. 19 pages.**

 **I fucked up the Raynare part. I wanted to give her a detailed past, but I just couldn't come up with anything remotely interesting or good. I couldn't make even 5 second OC'S up for this shit. I'm sorry I fucked up. I bit of more than I could chew. I really wanted to give her a detailed background :(**

 **The Important part:** **I always planned on Blaise being part of Rias's peerage. However I realised an issue which I only noticed. I wanted him to have Rook, but then I remembered. The fuck will I do with Rossweisse? And how do I make it so she ends up with Issei? Well, this is the part ladies and gents. I want to know if you guys are ok, with being worth a single Pawn. Yeah, normally I try not to kick up a rules whenever I like to but in this case I want to know if you approve of this.**

 **Also for the jab at Rias bashing fics: I'm only sorry for the offense** **if** **you use it as deconstruction of sorts or it was a complete AU from the get go.**

 **See you later guys!**


	11. Clarification

Sorry for posting one, but I said it wrong at the end of the chapter. I want to make Blaise a Rook, and Rossweisse worth a Pawn. Reason being I'm don't want to bother with promotion (call me lazy.) And the other is well… I'm notorious of not finding common information.

Such as Mutation Pieces. IF I'm not mistaken Rias used all her mutation pieces on Gasper and Issei.

I have no fucking clue how those works :(


End file.
